Le mariage du Ciel et de l'Enfer
by ringh
Summary: suite d'Harmonie Drago et Hermione sont ensemble maintenant et tous semblent plus ou moins l'accepter, mais c'est alors qu'Hermione a un malaise en cours de potion z'avez d'vinez? C'est une fic pleine de rebondissements, de namourage, d'action etc...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà la suite d'Harmonie. Elle ne vient pas s'inscrire directement à la suite de ma première fic et peut très bien être lue sans avoir lu « Harmonie ». Je tiens à préciser tout de suite que Drago peut devenir Draco à certains moments, cela en grande partie dû au fait que j'ai lu beaucoup de fic sur HP, où étaient utilisées les deux notations. Personnellement je trouve les deux formes de ce prénom très bien, donc ça ne me dérange pas de naviguer entre les deux et j'espère que ça ne dérange pas lors de la lecture.

Je fais quand même un bref résumé de ce qu'il faut savoir sur « Harmonie » :_ Drago et Mione sont tout les deux préfets en chefs et filent le parfait amour (schéma classique, je m'en excuse d'ailleurs, mais j'aime beaucoup quand ça se passe comme ça ! ). Harry, Ron et les autres (c'est-à-dire tout Poudlard) sont au courant et l'acceptent tant bien que mal… Et c'est ici que reprend cette fic._

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Le professeur Snape inscrivit d'un mouvement de baguette les ingrédients sur le tableau noir et s'assit derrière son bureau. Ron grommela en voyant à quel point le travail à effectuer serait fastidieux, mais en se tournant vers Hermione, celle-ci lui fit signe de commencer sans rien dire en lui tendant une racine d'Ihlonate à couper en dés. Harry, qui de son côté faisait équipe avec Neville n'avait pas l'air très confiant en son partenaire de potion.

Le cours était commencé depuis plus de vingt minutes et la potion de Ron et Hermione avançait bien, quand elle sentit un léger vertige en se penchant au dessus pour en voir la couleur. Elle ne tint pas compte de cela, mais petit à petit elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans son ventre, elle avait l'impression qu'il se passait une véritable guerre nucléaire, de plus elle ne contrôlait plus ses mains qui tremblaient sans s'arrêter. Elle attendit un moment pour qu'elles tremblent moins et leva la main. Snape releva la tête dans sa direction et demanda avec un air de dégoût ce qu'elle voulait.

« Puis-je sortir professeur ? »

A ces mots, la classe cessa toute activité et un brouhaha commença bientôt.

« Silence ! » cracha le professeur de potion passablement énervé. « Et bien Miss Granger, je dois vous dire que c'est bien la première fois que je reçois une demande pareille. Mon cours est il si ennuyeux pour une élève comme vous, que vous préfériez passez l'heure dans un autre endroit ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse, j'ose rare habituellement.

« Et bien, ce silence vous vaut bien une faveur » continua Snape, « vous pouvez sortir Miss mais ne comptez pas revenir avant le cours suivant. »

La jeune fille se leva, cachant tant bien que mal sa difficulté à se lever, attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

« J'enlève bien sûr trente points à votre maison. » Fut tout ce qu'elle entendit, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Chacun de ses pas semblait se répercuter dans son corps, mais elle tint bon et passa le seuil. Soudain, une douleur aiguë lui déchira le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Elle tituba et s'effondra en gémissant sur le sol dur et sombre.

La porte était encore entrouverte, car elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la fermer. Draco l'avait suivit du regard depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Elle était si pâle, et elle ne l'avait même pas regardé en sortant. Il entendit le gémissement et en se retournant, vit par la porte entrouverte un morceau de la robe de sorcier d'Hermione. Il se leva d'un bond, et se précipita à l'extérieur, ignorant les rugissements de Snape. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, l'appelant par son nom, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Le professeur de potion qui l'avait suivit s'arrêta surprit par la scène et ferma la porte en fusillant du regard les élèves qui s'étaient retournés pour voir.

« Ecartez-vous Malefoy. »

Snape se pencha pour prendre son pouls puis se releva et d'un tournoiement de sa baguette, fit léviter la jeune fille, dévoilant une large flaque de sang sous elle. Le sang coulait de sa robe de sorcier. Snape regarda Draco avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ceci, M. Malefoy »

Draco sentit un courant froid lui parcourir la colonne, et frissonna légèrement avant de répondre en un souffle à peine audible.

« Elle est enceinte professeur. »

« Allez chercher le professeur Mc Gonagal et le professeur Dumbledore et conduisez les à l'infirmerie. »

Draco resta un instant interdit, ne voulant pas lâcher la main d'Hermione.

« Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? »

La voix aigre du professeur sembla relier Draco à la réalité et après avoir relâcher la main partit en courant dans les couloirs.

Alors qu'il courrait en direction de la salle de métamorphose, il entendait son cœur battre dans ses tempes, il n'entendait même que ça, devenant sourd au bruit de sa course, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une porte bien connue qu'il ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper.

« M. Malefoy, que faites vous ici ? » Demanda le professeur Mac Gonagal surprise de cette arrivée.

« Le professeur Rogue » commença t-il essoufflé, « il voudrait vous voir à L'infirmerie », il reprit son souffle pour finir sa phrase dû mieux possible, « et le professeur Dumbledore aussi. »

Le professeur de métamorphose sembla perplexe l'espace d'un instant, puis finalement donna des indications à sa classe et sortit.

« M. Malefoy, pourrais-je savoir pour quelles raisons le professeur Rogue se trouve à l'infirmerie ? » Demanda le professeur en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du directeur.

« C'est Hermione… »

Mc Gonagal s'arrêta et le regarda avec insistance.

« Miss Granger ? Que lui est il arrivé ? »

Le professeur le regardait d'un regard perçant. Le Draco Malefoy qu'elle voyait devant elle était bien différent de celui dont elle avait l'habitude. Toute assurance avait disparu chez le jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme si il cherchait une réponse ou une aide autour de lui et reflétaient le doute… La peur. Malefoy, peur ? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé ça auparavant ! Mais c'est vrai que les choses avaient changé. Elle savait que sa meilleure élève fricotait avec le jeune serpentard, ce qui révélait soit une folie passagère de son élève, soit d'un changement chez le jeune sorcier, or connaissant Hermione Granger… Le professeur de métamorphose soupira.

« Allez à l'infirmerie M. Malefoy et prévenez le professeur Rogue que le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même arriverons au plus vite. »

Draco ne se fit pas prier et parti en trombe vers l'infirmerie. Quand il fut arrivé, il repéra aussitôt Snape et l'infirmière qui se trouvaient autour du où reposait Hermione.

« Asseyez-vous M. Malefoy, je pense que quand tout le monde sera là, il nous faudra discuter. »

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ce n'est que le début, le reste va beaucoup se compliquer, croyez moi !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà donc le chapitre 2.

Quand on avait laissé nos deux namoureux, Hermione se trouvait à l'infirmerie et Drago venait d'arriver... Pour savoir comment tout ça va évoluer, je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre! J'espère que ça vous plaira, ça commence à avancer un peu...

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Draco n'écouta pas un mot de ce que Snape lui dit et celui-ci quitta la pièce pour attendre Dumbledore et Mc Gonagal.

Son regard restait fixer sur la pâle jeune fille qui gémissait dans son inconscience alors que Mme Pomfreysh lui faisait avaler une potion à la couleur indéfinissable. Le jeune serpentard s'approcha du lit et caressa le visage d'Hermione. Il posa une main sur le ventre de la jeune sorcière et eut un frisson. Et si il arrivait quelque chose au bébé ? Et si il mourrait ? Cet enfant n'était pas voulu au début, mais après avoir apprit son existence, ils avaient décidé ensemble de le garder. Il se pencha et embrassa le front brûlant d'Hermione avant d'aller se rasseoir, car il entendait des bruits de pas dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la salle. Drago leva les yeux vers l'honorable directeur et vit qu'il lui souriait, ce qui le rassura un peu. Mme Pomfreysh entra quelques minutes plus tard, et aucunes paroles n'avaient été échangées.

« Il va falloir sortir maintenant, elle va dormir jusqu'à demain matin. » Dit l'infirmière en faisant mine de les chasser.

« Madame, s'il vous plaît, est ce que je ne pourrais pas rester ? » Demanda-t-il comme mis au supplice de devoir laisser la jeune gryffondor.

« Tss tss, taratata ! Il n'en ait pas question. » Dit elle en le poussant vers la sortit, cependant elle fut retenue dans son geste par le vieux directeur.

« Pompom, je vous demande à titre personnel de laisser dormir ce garçon ici ce soir. Après tout, ce ne sont pas les lits qui manquent. De plus, je pense que Miss Granger sera enchanté de l'avoir auprès d'elle à son réveil. » Il se tourna vers Dragon avant de reprendre. « M. Malefoy, je vous invite à passer dans mon bureau demain après-midi, si Miss Granger en à la force bien sûr. Je pense qu'il serait intéressant que nous parlions un peu tout les trois. Le mot de passe est 'crousti-fondant' »

Le jeune serpentard acquiesça silencieusement, trop heureux de pouvoir rester auprès de la jeune fille pour penser à la « discussion » qu'il aurait avec le directeur le lendemain. Le directeur et l'infirmière sortirent, Drago se rapprocha de sa belle et prit une de ses mains blanches dans les siennes.

Des papillons, une nuée de papillons multicolores l'entouraient. Ils volaient tellement vite qu'elle ne voyait pas leur forme, mais seulement leur couleur, comme c'était beau ! Puis, le tourbillon s'arrêta et elle sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Elle tendit son bras, mais il n'y avait plus de papillons. Tout s'assombrissait autour d'elle, elle savait ce que ça signifiait. Il fallait mettre un terme à ça avant que ça ne dérape, se réveiller avant que le rêve ne devienne cauchemar…

Elle ouvrit les yeux en se faisant violence pour ne pas les refermer car elle était éblouie par la lumière. Sa vue était encore embrouillée. Elle essaya de se relever avec un mouvement de bassin en prenant appuie sur ses bras, mais elle ressentie alors une douleur fulgurante et un hoquet de surprise lui échappa. La douleur finit de la réveiller complètement. Elle stoppa toute action et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était à l'infirmerie et Drago se tenait sur une chaise à proximité du lit. Il avait apparemment dû la veiller et s'endormir là… A l'infirmerie ! La douleur provenant de son ventre lui fit craindre le pire. Comment allait son bébé ? Etait-il toujours en elle ? Que s'était il passé ? Que lui était il arrivée ? Elle s'affola et tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, mais cela ne fit que lui arracher des gémissements de douleurs et réveiller un certain serpentard. La voyant réveillée, il bondit vers le lit. Il l'embrassa aussitôt avec fougue et cribla ensuite son visage de petits baisers. Il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui, mais préféra se retenir.

« Drago, que s'est il passé ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Tu t'es évanouie et tu perdais du sang alors Snape t'a conduite ici et après ils ne m'ont rien dit. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou tu sais… Dumbledore ne disait rien et toi tu ne te réveillais pas… »

« Ils ne t'ont rien dit ? »

« Non, mais Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il voulait nous parler… »

« Et le bébé… »

« J'ai dû leur dire… Mais ils ne m'ont rien dit, même pas l'infirmière. »

Hermione réfléchit un instant, mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Mme Pomfreysh.

« Bien vous êtes réveillée. Alalala ! Ces jeunes, aucun sens des responsabilités » Dit elle en se parlant comme pour elle-même.

« Madame »Commença la gryffondor, « madame, dites moi, que m'est il arrivé ? »

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils en prenant son pouls et passant la main sur son front.

« Vous avez respiré des substances dangereuses pour vous… Dans votre état faire des potions est inconscient ! Il y a donc eu une réaction plutôt vive de votre corps. Vous avez perdu un peu de sang, mais à l'aide d'une potion nous avons stabilisé votre état et le bébé va bien. C'est une chance que ça n'est pas été plus grave. Vous devez rester ici et vous reposer. Cet après-midi vous pourrez vous lever. »

« Mais, j'ai encore mal… Au ventre. »

« La potion fait effet, c'est normal. Cet après-midi ça ira beaucoup mieux, mais il faut manger. » Sur ces mots elle fit apparaître un plateau repas pour elle et Drago, puis après encore dix minutes d'examen minutieux elle les laissa manger.

Quand Drago et Hermione sortirent quelques heures plus tard, ils ne croisèrent personnes dans les couloirs. Bien sûr, tous les élèves étaient en cours. Drago se permit donc plus de familiarité avec Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une gargouille bien connue. Drago prononça le mot de passe et ils montèrent le long escalier menant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Il frappa à la porte et une voix lui répondit d'entrer.

Le directeur se trouvait assit derrière son large bureau. Il fit apparaître deux sièges et les invita à s'asseoir.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes remise Miss Granger, je dois avouer que vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur à tous. «

« Je suis désolée, je ne me doutais pas que les vapeurs de potion produiraient cet effet… »

« Heureusement pour nous M. Malefoy nous a informé de votre état et Mme Pomfreysh a pu vous soigner au mieux. »

Les yeux du vieux sorcier s'illuminèrent.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de cacher un si gros secret sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. »

Hermione rougit de honte des pieds à la tête.

« Nous ne le savons que depuis peu professeur » Se défendit elle.

« Pourquoi n'en avoir rien dit ? »

Hermione glissa son regard vers Drago et celui-ci prit la parole.

« Nous avions peur que cela ne nous crée des problèmes… Que nous soyons révoqués de nos fonctions de préfets, qu'Hermione doive quitter Poudlard sans avoir finit ses études… Et donc on a préféré attendre jusqu'au moment où ça se serait vu. »

« Et qu'auriez-vous fait ensuite ? »

Hermione et Drago ne purent que fixer le sol d'un air contrit.

« Voyons, vous devriez savoir que Poudlard peut accueillir les cas les plus complexes, et vous en premier Miss Granger si je me rappelle de votre troisième année. D'après Mme Pomfreysh vous en êtes à votre troisième mois Miss, je pense donc que vous avez déjà fait un choix. »

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent

« Je pense qu'il sera tout à fait possible de vous garder ici pendant encore cette année et l'année prochaine, puisqu'il vous reste encore deux ans si je me souviens bien de vos projets d'études. Cependant il y a mes chers enfants un point qui ne peut être négociable. Il va me falloir prévenir vos familles. »

Cette phrase fut pire qu'une sentence pour Hermione. Pour Drago peu importait car tant qu'il était heureux sa mère l'était pour lui, mais pour Hermione… C'était bien différent ! Mais c'était inévitable et Hermione le savait, elle accepta donc avec une certaine morgue dans la voix quand Dumbledore leur dit qu'il allait inviter leurs parents à venir au château le week-end suivant.

Après une longue heure de discussion, ils retournèrent dans leurs appartements et Hermione s'écroula à bout de force sur le lit du serpentard. Il s'installa lui aussi sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras.

« C'est gentil de venir dans ma chambre » dit il en lui caressant doucement le dos.

« Je préfère être ici. Il y a ton odeur. »

« Que dois je comprendre ? » demanda t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Hermione se colla un peu plus contre le torse du jeune homme en fermant les yeux. Elle était morte de fatigue.

« Tu sens si bon… » Murmura-t-elle.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de cette phrase, car elle dormait déjà

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Je sais, c'est pas sympa de couper là car ça fait court, mais ça rendait bien, surtout qu'après si je rajoutais un morceau et que j'avais coupé ça aurait été vraiment méchant !

Enfin bon, concernant ce qu'il se passe, nos deux namoureux vont donc être confrontés à leurs parents dans le prochain chapitre… A votre avis, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ? Héhé, la réponse dimanche ou lundi soir !


	3. Chapter 3

Mione et Drago sont dans un bateau, qui tombe à l'eau ?

… Désolée, ça doit être la fatigue qui m'assaille soudainement…

Enfin bon, voilà ce troisième chapitre, où les parents de nos deux namoureux viennent leur rendre visite sans se douter encore de ce qu'ils vont apprendre. Pour savoir comment ça va se passer, il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire !

RAR :

'tite Mione : comment va réagir Poudlard et leur parents? Héhé, telle est la question à laquelle je réponds dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! ;)

Lily : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !

Ayaminne : Oui, j'essaie d'entretenir le suspens ! Comment font les moldues pour venir à Poudlard ? Et bien il suffit que Dumby-chou leur envoie un p'tit carrosse, ou un autre moyen de transport qui les y conduisent, tout simplement !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ni Drago ni Hermione ne virent le temps filer cette semaine là. Le vendredi soir elle était une vraie pile électrique, Drago ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« Hermione, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Tes parents t'aiment, ça se passera très bien j'en suis sûr. »

« Ca se voit que tu ne les connaît pas ! »

« Non, mais ce sera l'occasion pour tout le monde de se connaître. »

« Et pour moi de me faire tuer par mes parents ! Oui, c'est vrai, c'est une perspective réjouissante ! »

Il sentait qu'elle allait devenir folle si il n'agissait pas, il se leva donc du canapé et s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras et la calmer un peu.

« Calme toi, je suis là… »

Il caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille et commença à l'embrasser d'abord tendrement, puis un peu plus fougueusement.

« Drago, mais qu'est ce que tu fais… »

Elle laissa échapper un ronronnement quand il lui caressa la cuisse en remontant vers ses hanches. Petit à petit, Drago l'entraînait vers sa chambre et avant qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle était allongée sur son lit.

« Ce n'est pas sérieux. » réussit-elle à articuler entre deux baisers passionnés qui lui laissèrent le souffle court.

« J'y compte bien. » Répondit-il en la fixant de ses yeux bleu gris qui la firent frissonner de plaisir.

Il déboutonna le chemisier de la jeune fille et retira lui-même la sienne. D'un geste sûr, il dégrafa le soutient gorge d'Hermione qui rejoignit les autres affaires. Il descendit sa bouche le long de son cou et fit voyager sa langue sur sa poitrine et son ventre qui se soulevait à une cadence irrégulière. Arrivant à sa jupe, il l'enleva rapidement ainsi que la culotte de coton qui l'accompagna sur le sol. Il remonta vers sa bouche tout en retirant son pantalon et son boxer, puis il s'arrêta. Il lui écarta délicatement les jambes et se plaça entre celles-ci. Elle lui sourit et se relevant un peu, lui vola un baiser. Elle savait qu'il aimait faire une petite pause pour qu'ils retrouvent leur calme avant de commencer sérieusement. Il la fixait de son regard qui ne cillait pas et doucement s'avança en elle la conduisant de nouveau dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle était entourée de longs bras puissants. Elle avait remarquée qu'il faisait toujours en sorte de la prendre dans ses bras,et en particulier lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble. Elle s'arracha pourtant à cette étreinte pour lire l'heure sur son réveil qu'elle avait déménagé depuis quelques temps dans la chambre de Drago. Comme elle le pensait, elle était en retard sur le programme prévu, mais étrangement elle ne s'affola pas. La perspective de la rencontre avec ses parents ne lui faisait plus aussi peur, elle était maintenant dans une phase d'acceptation : ils allaient la tuer, pourquoi s'affoler ?

Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche. Quand elle sortit fin prête, elle vit que le jeune serpentard dormait encore… C'était si cruel de le réveiller ! Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Debout mon beau prince au bois dormant, il faut se lever. Il ne nous reste plus que deux heures pour ranger un peu et manger. »

Drago grommela puis se leva. Pendant qu'il était dans la douche, elle en profita pour ranger les vêtements qui traînaient par terre et surtout ramener les siens dans sa chambre. Elle mit bien en évidence la photo de ses parents sur sa table de chevet et entassa ses livres en piles pour qu'ils prennent un peu moins de place. Elle rangeait encore quand Drago vint la chercher pour aller manger.

« Merci d'avoir ranger mes affaires » Dit il avant d'avaler un morceau de tartine.

« En fait j'ai surtout ranger _mes_ affaires. »

Il rie à cette remarque tout à fait véridique et continua sa tartine.

Ils rejoignirent Dumbledore à l'heure dite et un carrosse tirer par des chevaux invisibles apparut, qui s'arrêta devant l'entrée de Poudlard. Mr et Mrs Granger en descendirent ainsi que Mrs Malefoy. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui fit toute la conversation avant de laisser ses deux élèves conduire leurs parents dans leurs appartements pour « discuter », comme l'avait dit le directeur. Les appartements de préfets plurent beaucoup aux parents d'Hermione comme à la mère de Drago. Mrs Granger voulut absolument voir la chambre de sa fille. Mr Granger suivit sa femme et Mrs Malefoy demanda elle aussi à son fils de voir sa chambre. Drago était heureux de voir sa mère et lui montrer à quoi sa vie ressemblait hors du manoir.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce à son fils en désignant le réveil d'Hermione.

« C'est moldu, ça permet de donner l'heure. »

Mrs Malefoy ne demanda pas à son fils comment il était entré en possession d'un objet moldu, mais elle lui sourit se doutant bien de sa provenance et il lui renvoya son sourire, comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

Finalement, tous revinrent dans la salle commune et s'installèrent sur les canapés et fauteuils. Drago et Hermione s'étaient assis face à leurs parents sur deux fauteuils côte à côte.

« Et bien, qu'est ce qui nous a valu le privilège de cette visite ? » Demanda Mr Granger. « Est ce parce que vous êtes préfets ? »

Ce fut Hermione qui se lança.

« Papa, Maman, il faut que je vous dise, Drago et moi nous sommes… Enfin… Ensemble. »

Le sourire chaleureux de Mrs Malefoy s'agrandit sur son visage, alors que les parents d'Hermione ne semblaient pas trop savoir comment réagir.

« C'est très bien Hermione. » Dit sa mère, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre à ce genre de nouvelle. Mais Hermione continua sur sa lancée sans attendre, car elle sentait son courage diminuer.

« Il y a autre chose aussi. Je suis enceinte. »

Alors que les parents d'Hermione restaient interdits, comme sous le choc, la mère de Drago chercha les yeux de son fils qui la regardait avec un sourire timide qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Elle lui sourit en retour, elle était heureuse pour lui et il le savait. Cependant, quand il regarda les parents d'Hermione, il comprit sa peur.

« Mais enfin Hermione, depuis quand ? »

« Trois mois » Répondit elle le plus vaillamment qu'elle pu.

Le visage de Mrs Granger prit une teinte jaunâtre, alors que Mr Granger restait toujours muet.

« Tu n'as que 17 ans et encore des études à faire, tu es bien trop jeune pour être mère ! »

« Le professeur Dumbledore, il m'a assuré que ça ne poserait pas de problème pour mes études. » Bredouilla-t-elle

« Déshonorée » Articula difficilement Mr Granger, « déshonorée, ma fille est déshonorée. »

Il se leva, s'avança et l'attrapa pour la faire se lever. Hermione gémit de douleur, car son père lui broyait le bras.

« Tu vas rentrer avec nous et on va s'occuper de ça. » Dit il.

Drago bondit sur ses jambes et se précipita à la suite de Mr Granger.

« Vous lui faites mal, où l'emmenez-vous ? »

Mr Granger se retourna avec un air de dégoût.

« C'est toi qui l'a fait, c'est toi qui a déshonorée ma fille, immonde petit queutard ! »

Mr Granger poussa le tableau pour le faire pivoter et sortit tenant toujours Hermione, suivit de sa femme et de Drago.

Hermione pleurait et se débattait, mais rien n'y faisait pour détacher son poignet de la main de son père. Il la traînait presque, mais ça lui était égal. Quand Drago essayait de la retenir, il lui arrachait d'une poigne de fer. Quelques élèves voyant passer l'étrange cortège le suivirent curieux de savoir ce qui se passait et finalement le professeur Dumbledore arriva suivit du professeur Mc Gonagal. Mr Granger jeta littéralement sa fille dans le carrosse.

« J'ai le regret de vous dire qu'Hermione ne reviendra plus dans cette école. » Dit il au professeur Dumbledore avant de monter lui aussi dans le carrosse suivit de sa femme. « Au revoir. » La portière se referma et le carrosse partit.

Hermione ne cessa de pleurer pendant tout le voyage jusqu'à chez elle. La discussion avec son père et sa mère était inutile, elle les connaissait trop bien. Le soir, quand elle fut seule dans sa chambre, elle se calma enfin. Elle entendait des éclats de voix en bas dans le salon, mais préféra ne pas y faire attention. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et commença à réfléchir à la situation. Quelles étaient les volontés de ses parents la concernant ? Allaient-ils lui demander d'avorter ? Elle savait que même au troisième mois, c'était encore possible et qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que ses parents veuillent la convaincre. Dans un grognement elle écarta cette pensée de son esprit. Mais comment allait elle faire ? Toutes ces questions qui se posaient, ces hypothèses, elle avait mal à la tête à force de réfléchir. Poudlard, ses études, son bébé, Drago…

« Oh Drago… » Gémit elle à haute voix avant d'enfoncer son visage dans un coussin. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit là ! Dans ces moment là, elle pouvait se blottir contre lui pour essayer d'oublier ses angoisses. Malheureusement, elle n'avait même pas un hibou pour lui écrire… Tout à coup, une idée lui vint en tête : elle pouvait partir de chez elle… fuguer ! Quand le mot 'fuguer' lui arriva à l'esprit, elle se trouva soudain aussi subtile qu'une ado de base. Non, partir n'arrangerait rien, il fallait faire face à ses problèmes. Mais si elle ne fuguait pas, elle pouvait quand même envoyer une lettre, après tout il y avait un bureau de poste juste au coin de la rue et elle était déjà sortie de sa chambre par la fenêtre, même si elle était au premier étage. Cette idée lui redonna espoir car elle pourrait écrire à Drago, cependant où écrire ? Poudlard étant inconnu des moldus, elle ne savait comment faire. Après tout, tous ses amis étaient sorciers provenant de familles de sorciers sauf Harry, mais il lui était impossible d'écrire aux Dursley !

Finalement après une longue réflexion, elle décida d'envoyer la lettre chez l'oncle et la tante d'Harry en notant derrière de bien vouloir l'envoyer à Harry sous peine de sorts multiples. Le facteur prendrait certainement ça pour une blague, mais les Dursley lui enverraient la lettre à coup sûr.

Bien ragaillardie d'avoir trouver une solution, elle s'assit à son bureau et prit de quoi écrire.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis désolée, je crois que je vais t'attirer des ennuis avec ton oncle et ta tante, mais je ne l'aurais pas fait si ça n'était pas important. _

_Je ne vous ai rien dit à toi et à Ron, mais je suis enceinte de trois mois maintenant. Je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça comme ça, j'aurais voulu te le dire en personne, mais ça ne m'est pas possible. Mes parents ainsi que ceux de Drago sont venus aujourd'hui à la demande de Dumbledore pour que nous le leur disions et tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme je l'espérais : mes parents m'ont ramené à la maison et je ne sais pas si je pourrais retourner à Poudlard. _

_Je m'excuse encore de ne pas vous en avoir parler plus tôt à Ron et à toi, vous mes deux meilleurs amis, mais ça a été très dur pour moi de réaliser et j'avoue avoir eu peur de votre réaction… Je sais que j'aurais dû vous faire plus confiance et je m'en veux. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez._

_Ton amie, Hermione._

_PS : Pourrais-tu remettre la lettre cachetée ci-jointe à Drago s'il te plaît ?_

Quand elle eut fini d'écrire et posté la lettre, elle était épuisée. Elle alla enfiler une chemise de nuit et se glissa sous les draps. Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, elle eut la désagréable découverte que tout ceci était bien la réalité. Elle se leva difficilement et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur une fois devant la porte et se précipita vers les toilettes. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir. Elle entendit sa mère monter quatre à quatre les escaliers et elle l'a vit entrer dans la salle de bain.

« Tout va bien Hermione ? Je t'ai entendu d'en bas ! » Comme toutes les mères elle a une ouïe hyper puissante, à côté superman il peut se rhabiller...

« Oui, c'est juste une nausée, c'est rien. » Répondit sa fille d'un ton traînant, qu'elle avait emprunté sans y faire attention à Drago. « C'est comme ça tout les matins. »

Sa mère la regarda attentivement, Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle réfléchissait à tout autre chose que ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le déjeuner fut silencieux, très silencieux et la jeune sorcière savait bien qu'une discussion mouvementée aurait lieu quand tout le monde aurait fini. Elle rencontra bientôt le regard de son père qui la regardait manger depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Tu manges comme si tu n'avais rien mangé depuis trois jours ! » Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et posa le petit pain qu'elle mangeait. C'est vrai qu'elle avait remarqué qu'elle mangeait plus que d'habitude, mais depuis qu'Hermione était au courant de sa grossesse elle en comprenait la raison. Elle avait aussi comprit pourquoi son père avait abordé ce sujet et préféra donc continuer comme si de rien n'était en reprenant son petit pain. Le silence ne fut que de courte durée, car son père repartit à l'attaque.

« Hermione, ta mère a pris rendez-vous pour toi chez son médecin. Le rendez-vous est à 15h.»

« Pour quoi faire ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une candeur feinte.

« Ecoute ma chérie, ton père et moi pensons qu'il serait bon de parler un peu. Tu sais, tu n'as que 17 ans et c'est un âge où l'on fait des bêtises, mais on peut arranger ça. Nous t'aimons ton père et moi et nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. »

« Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous voulez 'arranger' ? »

Hermione contenait sa colère avec difficulté. Elle serra les poings et souffla profondément pour garder son calme.

« Hermione, ne fais pas l'idiote, tu sais parfaitement de quoi il retourne. » Rétorqua son père. « Tu as eu une amourette avec ce garçon et maintenant tu vas gâcher ta vie à cause de ça. Je pense que tu es assez réfléchie pour savoir quelle décision il te reste à prendre. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais dans quelques années tu nous remercieras. »

« Vous voulez que je me fasse avorter ? C'est pour ça le rendez-vous ? Merci ! C'est trop gentil de m'avoir prévenu avant ! Merci bien, mais je décline l'offre. »

Son père commença alors à s'énerver et sa mère à pleurer. Hermione qui avait tenu bon aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait commença elle aussi à se mettre fortement en colère. Elle pleurait de rage et son père lui cria de monter dans sa chambre, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer quelques minutes plus tard. Ces parents venaient de partir travailler. La jeune sorcière s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement, cependant cela ne dura pas longtemps car elle fut réveillée par un grattement à sa fenêtre. Elle se leva et l'ouvrit aussitôt car devant elle se trouvait une chouette effraie et un hibou grand duc. Les deux animaux entrèrent dans sa chambre. La chouette blanche de Harry se percha sur sa chaise et le hibou de Drago sur le montant de son lit. Elle s'approcha d'Edwige et lui prit la lettre qu'elle avait apportée. Elle la déplia et lut le cours message qu'Harry lui avait envoyé, dans lequel il lui disait plusieurs fois sa surprise quant à la nouvelle et aussi son soutient ainsi que celui de Ron concernant sa situation actuelle. Elle répondit aussitôt à son ami et renvoya Edwige avec la réponse avant de se tourner vers le hibou à l'air sévère. Elle prit le message et le lut. Dès qu'elle l'eut fini, elle se rassit à son bureau pour lui répondre et renvoya bientôt le hibou à la suite d'Edwige.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Un peu mieux au niveau de la longueur, en même temps c'était pas dur vu que l'autre était minus !

J'espère vous retrouver pour le quatrième chapitre qui ne devrait pas tarder, en espérant comme toujours que celui là vous ait plu !


	4. Chapter 4

Fufufu !

Et bien, ma petite fic commence à avancer et ça n'est pas plus mal ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

RAR :

Lili59 : Et oui désolée, mais ma vision des parents d'Hermione n'est pas des plus sympathique. En même temps je ne suis pas sur qu'il existe un fan club des Granger, donc personne ne viendra me frapper !

Me : Oui, comme tu dis ils ne l'ont pas bien pris ! C'est même un euphémisme…

Setsuko : C'est vrai tu as beaucoup aimé Harmonie ? Merci merci ! C'est trop gentil de me dire que c'est bien écrit! Oui, j'ai toujours eu envie que les parents de Mione soient strictes… Enfin ils ne sont pas méchants, ils sont justes dépassés par les évènements : leur petite Mione qui leur annonce tout de go qu'elle a un bébé en route, alors qu'elle à même pas quitté Poudlard, pas de métier et que le père du bébé est dans le même cas, il y a pas de quoi sauter de joie non plus !

Missangel 11133 : Merci pour le compliment c'est super gentil, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Estelle01 : J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite, et ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre !

Marilou Lupin : Merci pour tes compliments, ça le fait très plaisir ! Pour la confrontation entre Hermi et ses parents une fois chez elle, j'avoue être assez contente du résultat ! Je sais que j'aurais pu faire plus long, mais quand j'écris j'ai tellement envie de savoir la suite que j'ai tendance à ne pas assez m'étaler, car moi je vois la scène dans ma tête… Il faut que je me freine un peu je pense !

Prunelle2005 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Drago tournait et faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées. Il cherchait un moyen de la ramener mais n'en trouvait aucun. Si seulement il savait comment elle allait ! Il lisait et relisait la lettre quelle lui avait envoyé et que Potter lui avait donné le matin même. Bien sûr Hermione le rassurait en disant qu'elle allait parler avec ses parents, qu'ils allaient se calmer, mais il savait bien qu'elle n'en était pas sûre. Peu avant midi, alors qu'il scrutait encore et toujours le ciel, il vit arriver un hibou… puis deux. Il tendit le bras par la fenêtre et son hibou s'y percha. Il attrapa la lettre et l'ouvrit.

_Draco,_

_Je suis heureuse que tu aies eu ma lettre ! Ca sert d'avoir des connaissances moldues !_

_Comme je le prévoyais, mes parents et moi avons discuté ce matin et ils pensent que le mieux pour moi serait d'avorter, tu peux donc imaginer que la discussion s'est envenimée. Je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour que mes parents me permettent de retourner à Poudlard, ni comment faire pour qu'ils acceptent la situation. Ca ne fait même pas une journée et tu me manques déjà terriblement. Quand je pense que je ne sais même pas quand nous nous reverrons, je crois que je vais devenir folle ! J'ai peur de ce qu'ils seraient capables de faire. A 15h je vais voir un médicomage moldu car mes parents m'y obligent, mais ils ne me feront pas flancher…_

_Je t'aime._

_Hermione_

Draco lâcha la lettre sur son bureau et frappa son poing contre le mur en jurant abondamment. Il sentit à peine le craquement des os et d'un coup de baguette les remit en place. Il sortit furieux de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. A l'aide du mot de passe, il arriva bientôt devant la porte du directeur de Poudlard et entra après avoir frapper.

« M. Malefoy, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » Demanda le vieux sorcier derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Professeur, il faut faire revenir Hermione ! Elle veut revenir et les examens pour passer en septième année vont avoir lieu dans une semaine ! »

« M. Malefoy, je sais que c'est une situation difficile, mais miss Granger est toujours placée sous l'autorité de ses parents car elle n'est pas encore majeure. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne peux rien faire. » Le directeur observa le jeune sorcier qui se trouvait devant lui. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère et ses yeux étaient de véritables billes. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait un homme, mais il n'était plus un adolescent. Il regarda Drago avec compassion et se tourna vers les tableaux accrochés au mur, représentant les anciens directeurs de Poudlard.

« Messieurs, je pense que je vais devoir faire appelle à vos lumières concernant cette affaire. »

« Et bien mon cher, exposé nous le problème. » Répondit le portrait de l'avant avant avant avant dernier directeur de Poudlard, reconnaissable à sa moustache protubérante.

En peu de mots Dumbledore explique l'affaire et chacun des portraits sortit de son tableau.

Hermione était assise dans la salle d'attente. Son père à côté d'elle cachait mal son malaise, car la plupart des gens de la salle d'attente regardaient sa fille. Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Les posters accrochés au mur étaient tous assez glauques avec des allusions plus ou moins marqués sur des maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Finalement elle en trouva un à son goût qui représentait un père et une mère avec un bébé. La jeune fille fut interrompue dans son observation par le docteur qui venait de l'appeler. Elle se leva et le suivit, ainsi que son père. Elle tourna vers son géniteur un regard furieux alors que le médecin fermait la porte avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Et bien » Commença-t-il, « je ne savais pas que votre mère avait une fille si grande ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène à cette consultation ? »

Mr Granger ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut prit de vitesse par sa fille.

« Je suis enceinte de trois mois. »

« Etes vous suivit par un autre médecin où est ce la première fois que vous venez consulter depuis votre grossesse ? »

Hermione répondit pendant dix bonnes minutes aux question du médecin sans laisser à son père le temps de placer un mot. Quand il en eut finit avec les question, le médecin l'invita à passer dans la salle attenante pour l'examiner. Son père resta dans l'autre pièce et elle s'assit sur le 'siège' que lui montra le docteur. Il lui demanda d'ôter quelques vêtements et commença son examen. La jeune gryffondor se sentit particulièrement gênée et fixa un point sur le sur d'en face. Finalement, l'examen fait elle se rhabilla et il retournèrent s'asseoir dans la salle où s trouvait Mr Granger.

« Vous êtes en parfaite santé et le fœtus aussi. » Lui dit il avec un sourire.

Un muscle tiqua sur la joue de son père.

« Docteur, pensez-vous qu'il serait possible de pratiquer une… interruption? »

C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le docteur passa son regard de l'un à l'autre.

« Oui, cela est encore possible. Je suis désolé, j'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez venu pour un examen de routine. Cependant si vous désirez cette intervention, il faut vous adresser à un autre service. Si vous voulez je peux vous donner le nom d'un collègue qui travaille à cet étage. »

Hermione se leva, serra rapidement la main du médecin par dessus son bureau et sortit. Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches et une fois dans la rue s'adossa au mur pour respirer à plein poumon et se calmer. Son père la rejoignit et l'entraîna vers la voiture.

« Ca ne va pas de te conduire comme ça ? »

« Papa, je croyais avoir mis les choses au clair : je ne veux pas me faire avorter tu as compris ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour avoir une fille aussi têtue et imbécile ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi ? »

Il l'a fit rentrer avec force dans la voiture et se mit au volant.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de moi ! _MA_ vie n'a rien à voir avec vous ! Je veux retourner à Poudlard, j'ai des examens qui m'attendent ! »

« Oui oui, c'est ça et retourner fricoter avec ce Dom Juan de pacotille ? A elle doit être belle la réputation que tu dois avoir là-bas ! Je parie qu'ils disent de toi que tu es une marie-couche-toi-là, d'ailleurs j'en viens à me demander si ça n'est pas le cas, vu ton attitude. »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension et de dégoût. Quand ils furent arrivés devant la maison, Hermione sortit comme une flèche de la voiture et fila dans sa chambre en prenant soin de la verrouiller. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et pleura. Ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher. Elle craquait petit à petit. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne sinon elle n'allait plus pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer.

Draco était devenu un véritable zombie. Il était pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude. Il ne parlait à personne et était devenu tellement irritable que cela valait mieux. A la table des serpentards, tout les autres évitaient de croiser son regard. Lui restait à triturer la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette après en avoir avaler seulement quelques bouchées. Le seul endroit où on le voyait souvent en dehors de la grande salle pour les repas était la bibliothèque où il consultait toutes sortes d'ouvrages sur les lois.

Les examens passèrent et bientôt Draco se trouva sur le quai 9 ¾ sans qu'il ait vu passer ce dernier mois à Poudlard. Il vit sa mère à quelques mètres de là et prenant sa valise la rejoignit. De retour dans sa chambre au manoir Malefoy, il posa sans douceur sa valise sur son lit. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour attendre le retour du hibou qu'il avait envoyé à Hermione avant de partir de Poudlard. Les lettres qu'ils s'envoyaient étaient son seul réconfort. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit dernièrement, elle n'avait plus de pression de la part de ses parents pour avorter, car maintenant c'était trop tard. Cette nouvelle l'avait rassurée, car il n'avait qu'une confiance limitée envers les parents de sa belle. Malgré tout il restait un problème de taille : quand allaient-ils pouvoir se revoir ?

Il quitta sa chambre et se rendit de la bibliothèque personnelle de son père. Il se mit alors à chercher dans les rayonnages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il était venu y chercher : des livres sur le droit sorcier.

Deux semaines… Cela faisait maintenant deux longues semaines que Draco était en vacances. Il lui écrivait tout les jours et lui faisait part de l'avancée de ses recherches, mais ça ne donnait pas grand-chose. Hermione tournait en rond dans sa chambre, ayant décidé de ne voir personne. Elle jeta un regard vide vers le sol de sa chambre qui était jonché de croquis. Hermione aimait le dessin et en plus elle avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle dessinait, elle vidait son esprit et ne pensait plus à rien pour se concentrer sur la pointe de son crayon sur le papier. Avec un soupir d'agacement, la jeune sorcière se décida à se lever pour ranger un peu chambre, pour pouvoir y circuler librement sans avoir à sauter au-dessus de ses affaires. Elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit que l'on frappait à la porte. Hermione sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier. Sa mère était entrain d'ouvrir la porte quand elle arriva au bas de celui-ci. Elle entendit sa mère pousser un cri et alla dans l'entrée.

« Mrs Granger, bien le bonjour ! »

Hermione reconnut cette voix comme celle du directeur de Poudlard. Elle courut vers l'entrée, son père arrivant derrière elle.

« Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Je voulais justement m'entretenir avec vos parents à votre sujet. »

Le vieux sorcier entra devant le regard éberlué des deux parents de la gryffondor et alla s'installer sur un fauteuil du salon. Hermione et ses parents s'assirent à leur tour.

« Que venez-vous faire chez nous ? » Demanda Mr Granger avec plus ou moins de peur dans la voix. « Si vous venez pour qu'Hermione retourne dans votre école en septembre, sachez que cela n'est pas possible. »

« Et bien, hum, en réalité, je pense que vous n'avez pas tout à fait raison, mais pas tout à fait tord non plus. » Dit le vieux professeur avec son ton le plus charmant. « En effet, j'ai été informé il y a maintenant quelques minutes que Miss Granger était, en raison de sa grossesse, seule à pouvoir décider de ce genre de chose. »

« Mais enfin que dites-vous ? Notre fille est mineure, elle est sous notre responsabilité. »

« C'est-à-dire, hum, elle n'est plus sous votre responsabilité. Son état actuel, si je puis parler ainsi » dit il est souriant à la jeune fille, « vaut pour elle comme sa majorité. »

« Dans ce cas, je pars d'ici ! »

Ces mots avaient franchis ses lèvres comme une délivrance. Elle se leva et fila dans sa chambre pour emballer quelques affaires dans un sac. Sa mère arriva en trombe dans sa chambre.

« Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je pars. »

« Qu'elle parte ! »Dit alors son père en arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Elle reviendra bien vite, ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

« Parfait, je voie que nous sommes au moins d'accord sur un point, mais n'espérez pas me voir revenir en suppliant ! »

Mrs Granger posa un regard horrifié sur son mari et sa fille.

Hermione prit son sac et descendit l'escalier pour voir que Dumbledore l'attendait en bas. Il sortit sa baguette et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Miss Granger, vous allez transplaner. »

« Mais professeur, vous ne pouvez pas faire transplaner deux personnes ! Et d'après _L'histoire de Poudlard_, on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard ! »

« Ne jamais dire jamais, Miss ! » Il cligna d'un œil et agita sa baguette. L'instant d'après elle se trouvait devant une haute bâtisse.

« C'est ici que je vous laisse. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances Miss. Je m'excuse de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Vous présenterez mes plus sincères salutations à Mrs Malefoy. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais Dumbledore avait déjà disparu.

Mais pourquoi diable avait il parler de Mrs Malefoy ? Elle regarda autour d'elle… Une grande maison de pierre… Un jardin gigantesque… Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle comprenait ce qu'avait voulu dire le professeur.

Elle monta rapidement les marches du perron et sonna à la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Il était enfin devant elle après tout ce temps à se morfondre seule dans sa chambre ! Drago l'enlaça aussitôt. Il la serrait très fort, mais ça lui était égal. Elle était à nouveau dans ses bras et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Quand il relâcha son étreinte, ce fut pour lui offrir un baiser plein de fougue et de désir. Elle sentait ses jambes devenir molles comme du coton et le repoussa un peu. Il se détacha d'elle avec un regard interrogateur.

« Drago écoute si tu continues comme ça, je pense que tu vas devoir m'emmener à Ste Mangouste parce que mon cerveau ne va pas survivre bien longtemps à ce rythme. »

« Et bien moi, je crois que je vais courir embrasser ce vieux Dumbledore ! »

« Comment sais tu que c'est grâce à lui que je suis là ? »

« Il est venu ce matin en disant qu'un des portraits des anciens directeur de Poudlard venait de le mettre au courant d'une découverte qui te permettrait de ne plus dépendre de tes parents. Après il est parti en disant qu'il allait te chercher. »

« Oh, mais ton amie est arrivée ! » S'exclama Mrs Malefoy en arrivant dans l'entrée. « Ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte, entrez donc ! Je suis enchantée que vous restiez ici pour les vacances scolaires ! »

« Je vous remercie de bien vouloir… »

« Tututut ! C'est moi qui vous remercie de bien vouloir restez ici ! Mais j'y pense, vous devez avoir faim, non ? »

Hermione eut l'impression que cette femme avait lu dans ses pensées, mais elle sentit que Drago lui attrapait la main.

« Ecoute je pense qu'Hermione voudrait peut être aller poser ses affaires. »

Il entraîna rapidement la dite jeune fille vers un large escalier sombre sur les marches duquel se trouvait un tapis rouge sang. Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait se perdre dans chaque couloir qu'ils prenaient. Finalement ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre.

La pièce était trois fois plus grande que la chambre qu'elle avait. Un large lit trônait face à une cheminée tout aussi imposante. Les seuls meubles qu'il y avait, mis à part le lit, étaient un bureau et une étagère remplie de libres. Elle posa son sac dans un coin et vit en se retournant que Drago l'observait avec attention. Elle rencontra son regard et il la troubla.

« Drago, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Ces simples mots firent s'embuer les yeux de la sorcière. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu si peur ! » Hermione craqua littéralement, comme si tout cette accumulation de pression se déversait tout à coup. Elle tomba à genoux tout en sanglotant. « … ne plus te revoir… mes parents… J'avais si… peur… d'être seule. » Les sanglots la secouait violement, et Drago qui s'était lui aussi agenouillé la tenait fermement contre lui.

« Calme toi, tout va bien aller maintenant. Tu vas rester avec moi désormais et on ne se quittera plus. »

Ils restèrent un moment sur le sol accrochés l'un à l'autre.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Alors alors, dites moi tout, ça vous a plu ?

Le chapitre est aussi long que celui d'avant, je trouvais ça bien de couper là, car je repars avec un autre « rythme » sur le chapitre d'après…

Enfin bon, la suite sera postée d'ici….. Mercredi ? (Si j'ai le temps ! èé )


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le cinquième chapitre du Mariage du Ciel et de l'Enfer, que je crois que je vais abréger par MCE dorénavant. (La classe, hein !)

Donc reprenons là où nous avons laissé nos namoureux : Hermy vient d'arriver chez Draco pour y passer ces vacances scolaires… (et ouais ça c'est du résumé !... Désolée je suis un peu atteinte par la maladie en ce moment. Kof kof !)

RAR

Setsuko : Et bien détrompes toi, elle a bien failli avorter la petite Mione ! Enfin j'ai bien failli la faire avorter, je devrais dire, mais en fait j'ai trouvé pire/mieux. En fait dans ce chapitre l'histoire charnière de la fic commence à peine, pour le moment ce sont plus des anecdotes en quelque sorte… Mais bon nous verrons ça plus tard ! (fufufu !) Pour les exams, je ne les ai pas oublié, je les ai même toujours gardé en tête, même si je n'y fais jamais référénce (ni maintenant, ni plus tard) car les passages où j'en avais parlé rendait le rythme lourd… Or, je veux éviter le plus possible d'alourdir le rythme, j'ai très peur de le casser et j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'entretenir… Donc au final, j'ai préféré mettre les exams de côté. Pauvre Mione, elle a dû être déçue, mais de toute façon elle les aurait eu !

'tite Mione : C'est vrai tu as trouvé ce chapitre émouvant ? C'est trop gentil de me dire ça, c'est ce que je voulais faire passer ! Je rame comme une malade pour faire des scènes un peu fortes ou émouvantes, ça me fait trop plaisir que ça ait marché ! J'espère que le reste te plaira aussi !

Arwenajane : Très contente que ça t'ait plu, j'espère que tu seras heureuse de lire ce chapitre là !

Marilou Lupin : Héhé, moi aussi je lis parfois en diagonale. Je choppe des mots, des bouts d'expression pour voir à peut près ce qu'il se passe, et finalement je dois tout relire car j'ai zappé un détail. J'espère vraiment que tu vas aimer cette suite !

Estelle01 : Désolée, je n'ai pu posté qu'aujourd'hui ! Les journées sont trop courtes à mon goût. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, surtout que j'ai l'habitude d'être toujours à la bourre ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Le soir quand ils retournèrent dans la chambre après avoir dîner, ils ne parlèrent pas. Mrs Malefoy les avait regardé avec étonnement, car elle s'attendait à une discussion animée, mais elle remarqua que son fils détaillait la jeune fille de manière appuyée alors que cette dernière évitait son regard.

Hermione enfila sa chemise de nuit et glissa sous les draps peu de temps après Drago. Il l'attrapa aussitôt et la cala contre lui.

« Drago, est ce que tu pourrais évité de me lancer des œillades enflammées lorsque nous sommes à table, s'il te plaît ? »

« Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier » Dit il en passant doucement le bout de ses doigts sur le bras d'Hermione.

« Tu sais, c'est un peu gênant pour moi… Enfin, tu pourrais te contenir devant ta mère !» Son ton se voulait ferme, mais les caresses 'innocentes' de son amant rendait cela difficile.

« Ca fait 1 mois et demi que je me 'contiens' et tu sais, c'est vraiment » Drago captura les lèvres d'Hermione en un long baiser… « Vraiment »… Il descendit sa bouche le long de son cou… « Pas facile pour moi ».

Hermione gémit doucement sous ses caresses les yeux mi-clos. Il souleva doucement sa chemise de nuit et lui enleva pour s'attaquer à sa poitrine. Il passait sa main sur le ventre de la sorcière quand il s'arrêta soudain et s'assit sur le lit, les yeux posés sur elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva sur les coudes pour voir ce qui l'avait arrêté.

« Hermione, le bébé a grandi ! »

Un large sourire fendit le visage de la jeune fille et elle éclata de rire en voyant Drago avec son air hébété et ses cheveux en bataille. Elle était enceinte de quatre mois, mais jusque là son ventre était resté assez plat, alors que maintenant on discernait nettement un arrondissement.

« Oui, je pense qu'il ne va plus s'arrêter maintenant. » Rie t-elle.

Il se rallongea apparemment perdu dans ses pensées et Hermione posa sa tête sur son torse. Il caressa les longs cheveux ondulés de sa belle pendant qu'elle traçait sur lui des lignes imaginaires.

« Hermione ? »

« Hum ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois que je… 'saurais' être père ? »

Elle stoppa ses arabesques invisibles elle essaya de capter son regard mais visiblement il la fuyait.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose que l'on sache, mais plutôt quelque chose qui s'apprend au jour le jour. »

« Mais comment je 'saurais' si ce que je fais est une bonne chose ? »

« Drago Malefoy en proie aux doutes ! C'est drôle que tu sois si peu sûr de toi tout à coup ! »

Il émit un grognement sourd.

« En effet, c'est tordant ! »

Elle sentit qu'elle l'avait quelque peu blessé et soupira.

« Ecoute, moi aussi j'ai peur. J'aurais beau lire tout ce qui me tombe sous la main sur le sujet, il n'empêche qu'il me faudra prendre des décisions, comme doit le faire un parent. »

« Tu essaies de me rassurer en me disant que toi aussi tu as peur… Je me sens mieux tout à coup. » Dit il d'un ton ironique.

« Drago, on prendra les bonnes décisions et je t'aiderais à être un bon père et toi tu m'aideras aussi à être une bonne mère. »

Le doute et la peur qu'elle lu dans les yeux du blond à cet instant, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne la croyait qu'à moitié, cependant après quelque secondes il acquiesça.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Drago qui se réveilla le premier. Hermione, elle dormait littéralement sur lui et Drago sentant sa peau nue contre la sienne commençait à espérer qu'elle se réveillerait dans les plus brefs délais. Elle bougea un peu dans son sommeil et le serpentard fixa son attention sur le plafond. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne bouge encore en gémissant dans son sommeil… Se sentant flancher, il essaya la méthode du déni en tentant de se persuader que ce n'était pas Hermione qui était contre lui, qu'elle n'avait pas la peau douce et chaude…C'en était trop. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux en l'appelant d'une voix presque inaudible. Il sentit ses cils papilloter sur son torse et il vit sa tête se tourner vers lui. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient encore bouffis par le sommeil et Drago savait qu'il lui fallait agir vite, sinon elle allait se rendormir.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Moui… Tu m'as appelé ? »

« Non… Mais ça veut dire que tu rêvais de moi ? » En prononçant ses mots, il commença à lui caresser le dos et doucement arriva à sa chute de rein. Il accrocha son regard et lui fit clairement comprendre ses envies.

« Drago, je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de répondre, le temps n'étant plus à la parole. Il l'a fit rouler doucement pour échanger de position et se mettre sur elle en lui embrassant le cou.

« Ta mère doit nous attendre pour manger… »

Il soupira et s'arrêta.

« Evite de parler de ma mère dans ces moments là, s'il te plaît. »

Elle allait rire, mais il lui captura la bouche avant qu'un son n'en sorte.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, le silence fut aussi de mise mais pour des raisons différentes cette fois. Hermione évitait autant qu'elle pouvait de regarder dans la direction de Mrs Malefoy et essayait d'enfouir son visage dans son bol pour qu'on ne la voie pas rougir. Drago lui mangeait comme si de rien n'était avec un sourire de bien heureux figé sur le visage et le regard hautain. Quant à Mrs Malefoy, elle les regardait avec un large sourire maternel.

« Avez-vous bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-elle quand Hermione émergea de son bol.

Cette dernière sentit ses joues s'embraser et le souffle lui manquer. Elle essaya de retrouver un peu de contenance et hocha la tête pour répondre. Drago parfaitement à l'aise, commença à discuter avec sa mère. Il avait un petit air supérieur, fier… Malefoyen comme dû se l'avouer Hermione en le regardant. Elle s'excusa pour les laisser tout les deux et battit en retraite vers la chambre.

Comme ça allait être bizarre de passer cet été sous le même toi que la mère de Drago ! Non qu'elle n'ait pas l'air sympathique, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher quand elle la voyait de penser à son fils et à toutes ces choses pas très catholiques qu'ils faisaient tout les deux… Quand elle exposa sa pensée à Drago, il la regarda avec étonnement, bien qu'il eu remarqué sa gêne et en ait joué avec elle.

« Hermione, ma mère se doute bien qu'on ne fait pas que jouer à la bataille explosive ou aux échecs. On partage le même lit et tu es enceinte ! »

« Je sais, mais toi et ta mère vous avez une relation très différente de celle de mes parents et moi… »

« J'avais remarqué. » Dit il d'un ton amer.

Finalement au bout de quelques jours, la jeune fille finit par s'habituer à la présence de la mère de Drago et ce en grande partie grâce à la tendresse avec laquelle elle traitait la gryffondor. Mrs Malefoy était ce qu'Hermione pu définir comme la mère parfaite. Elle était belle, toujours souriante et son parfum qui semblait l'envelopper était étrangement rassurant et réconfortant. Elle adorait son fils et Hermione pouvait lire dans le regard de ce dernier toute l'affection qu'il lui portait. Les liens unissant la mère et le fils étaient vraiment très fort, cela se voyait.

Les vacances filèrent bien trop vite au goût des deux sorciers. Drago était loin d'être enchanté de retourner à Poudlard, mais il dû bien se faire à l'idée quand ils furent sur le quai 9 ¾ devant le Poudlard express. Drago ne dit qu'un rapide au revoir à sa mère. Il n'était jamais démonstratif avec sa mère, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire car tout deux se comprenaient très bien. Hermione par contre prit Mrs Malefoy dans ses bras et la remercia pour ces magnifiques vacances qu'elle avait passé chez elle. Drago saisit les deux bagages et ils montèrent dans le train. Comme d'habitude à l'intérieur, c'était la cohue générale. Les premières années couraient partout et les autres cherchaient un compartiment où s'installer. La préfète-en-chef remarqua que la simple vue de son ventre maintenant proéminant, lui permettait d'obtenir le calme autour d'elle. Bien sûr quand elle et Drago étaient passés, elle entendait soudain un concert de chuchotis éclater, mais au moins elle avait pu passer sans se faire bousculer.

Elle atteignit le compartiment réservé aux préfets-en-chef avec un soupir de soulagement, cependant elle déchanta en voyant qu'il était occupé… par des premières années. Hermione était à bout de souffle et de force après cette traversée chaotique et ne trouva pas la volonté de leur sommer de déguerpir. Les élèves la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Drago arriva sur ces entrefaites en traînant avec lui les deux lourds bagages. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit les jeunes élèves à l'air bêta regarder la belle brune exténuée sans esquisser un geste.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ? C'est le compartiment réservé aux préfets-en-chef ici, ce qui n'est pas votre cas alors barrez vous ! » Ils commencèrent à se lever et à attraper leurs affaires. « Vous avez de la chance que l'année ne soit pas officiellement commencée, sinon vous auriez fait déjà perdre beaucoup de points à vos maisons ! Faites gaffe que je ne vous revoie pas. »

Quand ils furent enfin partis, les deux préfets-en-chef s'installèrent et Drago remarqua une grimace de douleur sur le visage d'Hermione lorsqu'elle s'asseya.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« …Mal au dos. »Répondit-elle en appuyant une main sur le bas de son dos.

Il l'observa un instant. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle eu mal au dos. En deux mois, son ventre s'était bien arrondi ! Hermione avait même dû trafiquer ses vêtements pour pouvoir continuer à les porter, car elle avait refusé d'acheter des vêtements de grossesse trop vieillots à son goût. D'ailleurs, son ventre n'était pas le seul à changer, ses seins aussi commençaient à gonfler. Il lui en fit la remarque en lorgnant avec intérêt sa poitrine. Il savait que ce sujet était assez sensible c'est pourquoi il aimait la provoquer, mais elle ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et garda un air détaché.

Le professeur Mc Gonagal vint les voir quand ils furent presque arrivés pour leur donner des consignes. Elle expliqua aussi à Hermione comment son année allait se passer, puis ils sortirent tous du compartiment car le train c'était arrêté.

« Les premières années, par ici ! » Crièrent-ils en chœur, le plus fort qu'il pouvait pour attirer l'attention des jeunes élèves fraîchement arrivé. Ce ne fut pas chose facile, mais Hagrid de sa voix forte les aida et bientôt tous les premières années étaient regroupés autour de lui. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la terre ferme quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione trouva un moment pour discuter avec Hagrid, mais elle dû vite le laisser car Drago avait besoin d'elle pour 'encadrer' les plus jeunes élèves.

« Je me fais l'impression d'être un chien de berger guidant un troupeau de bêtes.» Dit elle tout haut en arrivant dans la grande salle. Il la regarda un moment et en la voyant déjà énervée, ce demanda si c'était bien sage qu'elle continue d'exercer ces fonctions de préfète en chef. Préférant garder cette réflexion pour soi, il alla s'asseoir à sa table pendant qu'Hermione rejoignait la sienne aux côtés de Ron et Harry.

« Hermione, mais tu vas avoir ce bébé demain ! » S'écria le rouquin les yeux fixés sur le ventre de son amie.

« Ca m'étonnerait. Il ne va naître que dans environs trois mois si tout se passe bien. »

« Mais comment tu vas faire si il grandit à cette vitesse ? »

« Comme je peux ! » Répondit-elle en essayant de conserver son plus grand sérieux alors qu'Harry était mort de rire à côté d'elle.

L'année commença doucement. Les cours reprenaient et les profs commençaient leur menace concernant les ASPIC. Drago et Hermione avait plus de travail que les autres, étant donné leurs responsabilités et ils furent submergés par le travail en peu de temps et elle commençait à donner des signes de fatigue malgré que le serpentard ait pris sur lui de faire toutes les rondes de nuit.

Un soir en rentrant dans sa chambre, il la trouva endormie sur son lit qui était couvert de livres et de cours. Il remarqua quand il voulu la mettre dans la couverture, après avoir posé les livres et les parchemins sur le sol, qu'elle tenait dans sa main une plume qui avait tâché sa manche. Il sourit et la lui retira des mains. Elle avait l'air d'une gamine quand elle dormait, avec son petit air renfrogné et sérieux, mais après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient : des gamins ? Non. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Aux yeux des autres peut être mais en réalité non. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus un enfant, et Hermione non plus. Chacun de leur côté avaient vécu des expériences qui les avaient fait grandir rapidement. Poussé trop tôt dans un monde trop dur et trop adulte, à la réalité mordante, il leur avait fallu faire face. Non, ils n'étaient plus des enfants.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Alors ? Vous avez un sentiment mitigé n'est ce pas ? Vous vous demandez ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer maintenant qu'ils sont à Poudlard. Peut être même vous demandez vous pourquoi j'ai fait partir Drago dans une réflexion pas très joyeuse.

…J'arrête là mes petites phrases mystérieuses pour vous dire que ce chapitre marque le début de ce que j'ai appelé le « gros morceau », car c'est tout le gros de la fic qui va arriver dans les prochains chapitres. Je ne vous cache pas qu'ils ne vont pas être de tout repos pour tout le monde !


	6. Chapter 6

Post en speed juste avant la fin du week end !

RAR :

Tite Mione : Et oui, elle est déjà fatiguée Hermy ! Mais en même temps c'est normal, elle n'est plus au début de sa grossesse ! J'adore comme toit les commentaires débiles de Ron, on a toujours l'impression qu'il débarque sans rien comprendre… M'enfin on l'aime bien quand même !

Marilou Lupin : Narcissa Malefoy en mère parfaite, c'est vrai j'avoue c'est un peu bizarre, mais c'est la représentation que je m'en fais dans mon esprit (même si JKR n'a pas l'air d'accord avec moi sur ce sujet !). Personnellement je la voie comme une femme mariée très jeune, qui est très belle avec de longs cheveux blonds raides, la peau très pâle et l'air très triste, mais qui aime beaucoup son fils, même si elle ne parle pas beaucoup…

T »avais remarqué que je l'avais classé dans drama ! Héhé, bah oui en fait ça va un peu viré de bord au fur et à mesure… Enfin bientôt quoi ! Je suis contente que la réflexion de Drago à la fin ne paraisse pas complètement déconnectée du reste ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Ayaminne : C'est vrai que je ne fais pas grand cas des études dans ma fic, mais bizarrement je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler… Serait-ce révélateur ? (oui hélas !)

Toujours est il que Hermy est bien sûr acceptée dans la classe supérieure, passer un examen pour elle ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. Les profs n'ont qu'à regarder ses moyennes !

Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour rajouter ces infos dans les chapitres précédents, merci de m'en avoir fait part, j'espère que tu seras heureuse de lire cette suite !

Me : …Héhé, comme tu dis : ce ne sera pas de tout repos !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Un mois et demi était passé. Les élèves semblaient s'être habitués à la présence du ventre rond d'Hermione. Ils avaient même été plus compréhensifs et conciliants avec elle qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Cela était en bonne partie due à sa fonction de préfète-en-chef et à Drago qui sanctionnait toute remarque désobligeante à son égard par un retrait important de points à la maison de l'élève concerné, cela même lorsque c'était la sienne. Malgré les efforts de Drago et la compréhension dont faisait preuve les autres élèves, elle remercia grandement Dumbledore quand il lui dit qu'elle devait à présent cesser les cours pour ne pas trop se fatiguer.

« Encore un mois et demi et nous saurons. » Dit Hermione en posant la main sur son ventre.

« Hum ? Qu'est ce que tu disais ? » Demanda le blond en détachant ses yeux de ses cours pour les poser sur la sorcière.

« Je disais que dans un mois et demi nous saurons si c'est _il _ou _elle_. »

Drago ôta ses lunettes et les posa sur les parchemins étaler devant lui. Il s'étira sur son siège et se gratta la nuque.

« On a toujours pas trouvé de nom. » Dit il.

« Hum… Que dirais-tu de John pour un garçon ? Si c'est une fille, j'avais pensé à Elise.»

Il fit la moue ce qui l'a fit rire.

« Les moldus ont vraiment des goût spéciaux… Moi, j'aurais plus pensé à Edward ou… William... Autrement j'aime bien Elise.»

« William… William Granger ? Ca sonne bien ! »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire sardonique en attendant sa réaction.

« Malefoy, tu veux dire. »

Il ne se trompa pas à l'air faussement innocent qu'elle essayait d'avoir. Elle le provoquait, mais c'est lui qui remporterait la bataille.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais nous ne sommes pas mariés. »

« Oui, mais c'est moi le père, donc notre bébé portera mon nom. »

« Ah tu crois ça ? »

Le jeune homme s'était levé et s'assit derrière elle sur le lit.

« Oui, je le crois… »

En prononçant ses mots, il commença à lui embrasser le cou. Elle sentait les mains de Drago sur elle et ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Que pouvait elle rêver de mieux ? Elle allait avoir un enfant avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait. Ses études se passaient bien et elle pourrait certainement être diplômée à la fin de l'année. Ensuite, leur vie commencerait pour de bon. Tout allait vraiment pour le mieux, cependant ni l'un ni l'autre ne se doutait qu'un homme regardait avec intérêt leur fenêtre avec un étrange rictus de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

Il était tard et Hermione tricotait avec soin quand le tableau de la salle pivota, laissant apparaître un jeune homme blond et trempé.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda t-elle en se levant pour le rejoindre. Il fulminait et d'un geste de la main lui fit comprendre de ne pas l'approcher. Elle l'interrogea encore une fois du regard, surprise de son attitude. Drago soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, où elle le rejoignit. Elle avait appris à retenir ses questions quand il était énervé, car elle savait que ça l'énervait et qu'il lui répondrait plus vite si elle ne disait rien.

Le serpentard secoua avec agacement ses bras, que ses vêtements mouillés semblaient enserrer. Il prononça une formule et l'instant d'après, il était sec. Le sorcier soupira encore et se gratta la nuque, tandis qu'Hermione reprenait son ouvrage.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes, mais elle ne répondit pas, vexée de ce silence prolongé.

« Pas encore tes trucs avec les elfes ? » Fit-il la mine dégoûtée.

Elle lui lança un regard furibond avant de lui répliquer d'un ton cassant :

« Non, c'est une écharpe pour toi. »

Elle désigna du regard la pelote verte face à elle. Il resta cois après cette réflexion. Hermione avait l'air 'un peu' remontée, il lui fallait donc agir avec délicatesse pour se faire pardonner.

« C'est gentil ça… »

Le blondinet lança une œillade brûlante à sa belle.

« Si tu crois que tu m'auras comme ça, tu te goures. » Dit elle en détournant les yeux vers son tricot.

« Mais, j'ai rien dit de méchant ! »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu arrives ici en rogne et tu ne me répond même pas, tu ne me parles même pas alors qu'on ne se voit pas de la journée. Excuses-moi, mais c'est un peu fort de café ! »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la salle.

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a maintenant ? »

« C'est rien, juste des élèves débiles qui utilise la magie pour faire des choses débiles et qui sont trop débiles pour le faire correctement. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Des élèves de poufsouffle et serdaigle on eut le lumineuse idée de faire un duel par équipe, ce qui est débile rien qu'à la base, parce qu'un duel, c'est deux personnes, mais bon, leur débilité est sans limites, donc c'est normal ! »

« Et… ? »

« Ils se lançaient des sorts et je suis arrivé. Quand j'ai vu ça, je leur ai crié d'arrêter, mais apparemment je n'ai pas crié assez fort, car un serdaigle débile m'a aspergé d'eau. »

Hermione rie en imaginant la scène.

« En plus, ce débile m'a avoué qu'il voulait normalement jeter un sort de boule de feu que son frère lui 'aurait appris'. »

Le rire d'Hermione éclata sans retenue dans la salle.

« Content que ça te fasse rire. » Dit Drago en prenant un air boudeur.

« Oh, arrête, je parie que tu leur a fichu une trouille bleu et qu'ils ne vont plus recommencer. »

« J'espère bien… »

Le jeune homme avait les yeux mi-clos, comme si il se battait encore contre le sommeil. Sa tête dodelina et il s'allongea sur le canapé la tête sur un coussin, à défaut des genoux d'Hermione déjà occupés par le tricot.

« Bonne nuit » Lui dit-elle, bien que sachant qu'il était déjà parti dans les bras de Morphée. Il était sous pression en ce moment avec ses obligations de préfets, ses cours et le stress dû au _futur événement._ C'était bien plus que n'en aurait supporté la plupart, mais il tenait bon… Cependant ce soir là, la fatigue l'emporta sur lui.

« Pour quand est ce prévu ? »

« Le seigneur des ténèbres ne nous a pas encore donner d'indications, mais il semblerait que ce soit pour bientôt. »

« Comme ça on pourra enfin en finir. »

« Tu veux dire _Il _pourra en finir. »

L'autre rie sinistrement à cette phrase avec un rictus qui lui déformait la bouche.

« Il semblerait que ton fils soit un meilleur atout pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu ne le croyait ! Sans lui, rien n'aurait été possible. »

Quand Drago se réveilla le lendemain, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour remettre en ordre ses idées et se rappeler pourquoi il se trouvait sur le canapé. Hermione sortit à ce moment de la salle de bain. Elle portait un long peignoir bordeaux par-dessus ses sous-vêtements et ses cheveux étaient mouillés.

« Te voila réveillé ? J'ai cru que j'allais devoir prévenir tes professeurs que tu ne viendrais pas pour cause de surmenage ! »

« Surmenage ? Moi ? Tu te fais des idées, c'est juste un peu de fatigue. » Dit il en réprimant difficilement un bâillement. Elle rie de sa fierté vraiment tenace et se dirigea vers la chambre.

« Hermione… » Il l'avait appelé dans un soupir et quand elle se retourna, elle vit deux yeux bleus la fixer avec un air suppliant. Ce regard suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle vienne. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et il sourit en l'attirant contre lui.

« Tu m'as laissé ici tout seul cette nuit ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement boudeur.

« Si tu crois qu'il y avait assez de place sur le canapé pour nous deux et mon gros ventre, tu te trompes ! Et puis je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui m'as fait faux bond cette nuit. »

Drago la regarda toujours avec un air boudeur.

« Mais c'est pas une vrai nuit si je ne la passe pas avec toi. »

« Tu dis ça pour être flatteur ? » Elle sourit en coin en sentant qu'il préparait quelque chose. Le regard de la jeune fille se fit interrogateur, mais le serpentard avait sur le visage un masque d'innocence et de vertu.

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? » Reprit elle.

« Je pourrais resté ici aujourd'hui pour récupérer ma nuit manquée… »

« Drago, tu es préfet-en-chef, tu dois donner l'exemple ! Tu as cours, tu dois y aller. Qu'est ce que tu en penserais si les profs faisaient pareil ?» Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« Mais tu as bien vu, je suis fatigué… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ! »

Le pauvre serpentard dû mettre dix bonnes minutes à convaincre sa dulcinée, mais son air de chien battu lui permis de la persuader. Hermione partit s'habiller pendant qu'il prenait une rapide douche et ils passèrent la journée à paresser. Leur absence inquiéta cependant Ginny, qui avait l'habitude de manger avec Hermione. De plus, après son cours de métamorphose, le professeur Mc Gonagal pria la benjamine des Weasley d'aller les voir, car elle n'avait pas vu Drago en cours le matin. Donc quand la rouquine eut finit ses cours en début d'après-midi, elle prit la direction des appartements de préfets-en-chef. Hermione lui ayant donné le mot de passe pour qu'elle puisse venir la voir, elle le prononça une fois devant le tableau qui pivota aussitôt après l'avoir salué. Ginny se figea, sans voix, devant la scène qui se présentait à elle.

Hermione était allongée sur le canapé entrain de lire, son pull était assez relevé pour dévoiler son ventre et elle avait posé ses jambes sur celles de Drago qui lui dessinait sur le ventre avec un pinceau fin et de l'encre noire. Cela semblait la chatouiller, car elle riait. La petite rousse était médusée par ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Bien sur, elle savait qu'Hermione et Drago étaient ensemble, tout le monde le savait, mais tout le monde se demandait aussi comment cela pouvait être possible vu le tempérament du serpentard et leur passé commun.

Ginny finit par se rappeler ce qui l'avait amené et se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Tout les deux sursautèrent et Hermione rabattit vivement son pull sur son ventre en s'asseyant convenablement, pendant que Drago jetait nerveusement le pinceau sur la table basse à côté de l'encre.

« Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. » Dit Ginny en riant.

« Ginny, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

La jeune fille contint son rire pour répondre.

« Je ne t'avais pas vu ce matin ni ce midi et Mc Gonagal m'a demandé de venir vous voir, car elle n'a pas vu Malefoy en cours. »

Drago lui lança un regard suffisant. Hermione sentit qu'il était un peu énervé, mais préféra ne pas se tourner vers lui pour vérifier. Elle tourna donc ses yeux sur la rousse.

« Oui, Drago ne se sentait pas très bien aujourd'hui… Il lui fallait juste un peu de repos. » Elle se mordit la langue en voyant bien que Ginny ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Cependant, elle ne fit pas de remarque.

« Ah… Alors je le dirais à Mc Gonagal si elle me demande. »

Ginny quitta la salle avec un sourire en coin. Quand le tableau fut refermé, Hermione se retourna vers Drago qui posait sur elle un regard lourd.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu devrais éviter de donner le mot de passe à tout le monde. » NDA : référence à « Harmonie » chapitre 4 et 5 où Ron et Harry entre dans la salle commune des préfets et découvrent la relation entre Drago et Hermy

Hermione voyant très bien ou il voulait en venir se contenta de soupirer bruyamment pour lui montrer ce qu'elle pensait de cette dernière remarque.

Le lendemain, ils purent tout les deux faire la grasse mâtinée, car le week-end était enfin arrivé. Hermione ouvrit les yeux en premier et le réveilla. Comme d'habitude, Drago l'encerclait de ses bras dans une étreinte possessive, comme si pour être sûr qu'elle ne filerait pas. Il se réveilla quelques minutes après et l'embrassa doucement quand il vit qu'elle aussi était réveillée.

« Alors, ça va mieux après cette nuit 'réparatrice' ? »

Il sourit pour toute réponse. Il commença à se lever, mais quelque chose lui revint soudain en tête… Qu'y avait-il de particulier aujourd'hui ? Rien. C'était le week-end et il allait le passer comme d'habitude avec Hermione à flâner dans le parc du château… Le week-end… Le jeune homme marchait vers la salle de bain quand tout à coup il se figea.

« Hermione, lèves-toi vite ! » Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte alors qu'il avait filé dans la douche.

« Il y a une sortie de prévu à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui, j'avais complètement oublié ! »

Elle laissa échapper un cri de stupéfaction avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers son armoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves se massaient à l'entrée de Poudlard, attendant de pouvoir aller à Pré-au-lard. Hermione et Drago étaient là eux aussi, mais leurs apparences montraient leur préparation avait été des plus rapides. Drago avait encore les cheveux mouillés et coiffés à la va-vite. Hermione, quand à elle portait un pull large qui jurait atrocement avec sa jupe, n'ayant pas eut le temps de mettre autre chose que les premiers vêtements tombés sous la main.

Derrière les arbres, sans que personne ne les voie, deux yeux les épiaient.

« Ca y est, c'est pour aujourd'hui. »

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Vous me voyiez venir avec mes gros sabots ?

Mais non, mais non ! Le sorcier qui les épie est peut être très gentil ! Il les épie d'ailleurs peut être pas eux en particulier, peut être que c'est un fan de Rusard qui a toujours voulu lui avouer son amour sans succès, de peur d'approcher le vieux concierge austère et se voit donc contraint de l'aimer en secret…

J'ai pas l'impression d'être crédible, c'est louche.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez tout en temps voulu !


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée, j'ai eu pas mal de problème avec qui ne voulait pas de mon chapitre… Ils devaient modifier un truc sur le site à mon avis, mais bon, j'ai réussi et voilà le chapitre !

RAR :

Estelle01 : voilà la suite que tu attendais !

Momiji64 : Oui, je sais, c'est plus que louche ! Tu trouves que môssieur Face-de-Cobra fait biiip ? …Héhéhé… Bah moi, ça me plaît bien qu'il fasse biiiip, parce que en fait c'est moi qui le dirige…. !(Mais le dit à personne)

(petite question, dans ton pseudo, « 64 » ça ne serait pas en rapport avec Nintendo ?... Je suis trop une fan de Nintendo, désolée)

Arwenajane : j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, voir plus !

http/hp2000-1975.skyblog...: Superbement écrite ? Wow ! Tu me flattes ! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise ! Oui, tu as raison, ça va un peu se gâter… Mais bon, moi j'aime bien quand ça se gâte !

'tite mione : Pour savoir qui était celui qui épiait Hermy et Drago, je pense que tu auras un (gros) indice dans ce chapitre… Je ne suis pas crédible avec mon histoire d'amoureux éperdu de Russard ? Moi je trouvais que ça sonnait très vrai, mais maintenant que tu le dis, peut être que tu as raison… J'essaierai de faire des fausses pistes un peu plus fouillées la prochaine fois ! ;)

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Une fois arrivé au village, les élèves se séparèrent en groupe et partirent chacun de leur côté, et pour la plupart, c'était en direction de la boutique de Zonko… Drago et Hermione décidèrent d'aller aux Trois Balais, car ils avaient bien envie de se réchauffer un peu. NDA : bah oui, on est en octobre et l'automne, s'est frais. La journée promettait d'être très agréable, et quand ils eurent finis de se réchauffer avec une bière-au-beurre, ils ressortirent pour se balader. Le serpentard lui prit la main alors qu'ils marchaient et elle se reposa un peu contre lui. De son autre main, la jeune fille lissa une mèche de son compagnon du bout des doigts.

« Ils sont encore un peu mouillés. » Lui dit elle en sortant sa baguette et effectuant un sort pour les sécher. L'effet fut immédiat, mais le jeune homme ne parut pas ravi et passa nerveusement sa main sur ses cheveux.

« Et bien quoi ? C'est tout de même mieux comme ça ! »

« Moui, mais ils vont être tout ébouriffés maintenant. » Il fit une grimace et cessa de se recoiffer.

« De toute façon la seule personne à laquelle tu dois plaire c'est moi, donc c'est pas grave, car je te trouve mignon tout plein comme ça. » Elle pouffa en voyant la grimace s'étendre sur le visage du blond.

La journée touchait à sa fin, et ils rebroussèrent chemin. En arrivant dans la rue principale de Pré-au-lard, ils virent qu'ils étaient dans les premiers. Drago avisa un banc et ils s'y assirent pour attendre. Ginny apparu quelques minutes plus tard avec un groupe d'amis, qu'elle laissa pour venir parler avec Hermione. Le jeune homme restait comme à son habitude très silencieux quand elles discutaient. Un coup de coude dans les côtes lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se monter plus amical, il tenta donc un sourire forcé vers la rousse qui sembla ne pas y croire une seconde. Les élèves commençaient à affluer et Ginny rejoignit ses amis. Les deux préfets-en-chef se levèrent aussi et commencèrent à compter la foule d'élève.

Drago cru entendre un léger 'pop' alors qu'il essayait de se dégager de la masse d'élèves. Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers la gryffondor qui le regardait également. Ils se rejoignirent sans parler sachant très bien ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. La jeune fille chercha ses amis des yeux et d'un geste de la tête leur fit comprendre de venir la voir.

Ron, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent rapidement et elle leur expliqua ce qui l'inquiétait. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le serpentard qui semblait scruter les alentours.

« _Il_ ne peut pas faire ça ici… C'est trop près de Dumbledore. » Dit il en direction du blond.

Les yeux clairs de ce dernier se posèrent sur son interlocuteur.

« Peut être, mais les mangemorts sont toujours partant pour un bain de sang et avec tout le monde qu'il y a ici, ce serait si facile. »

Les deux billes bleues étaient toujours fixées sur lui et quand il détourna son regard, il vit que les membres de l'AD se trouvaient avec eux.

« Je leur ai fait signe de venir nous rejoindre. » Lui dit Ginny, pour répondre à son froncement de sourcil.

Harry exposa brièvement la situation à ses amis, pendant qu'Hermione expliquait au serpentard ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici. Les membres de l'AD se dispersèrent autour du groupe d'élèves qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, étant trop occupé à discuter. Drago s'approcha derrière Hermione.

« Tu devrais aller te cacher, c'est dangereux pour toi de rester ici. »

« Plus de la moitié de ces élèves ne sauraient pas se défendre en cas d'attaque. Si il se passe quelque chose, je préfère être ici. Nous sommes déjà très peu. » Elle regarda avec gravité les élèves insouciants à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Mais tu restes à côté de moi dans ce cas. » Dit il.

L'heure à laquelle ils devraient rentrer à Poudlard approchait et quelques élèves arrivaient encore. La tension était présente sur les visages des membres de l'AD. Peut être allaient-ils pouvoir partir sans qu'il ne se passe rien ? Tous attendaient avec impatience de pouvoir prendre le chemin vers Poudlard, mais les minutes semblaient s'égrener avec plus de lenteur qu'à l'accoutumer. Un cri retentit dans le groupe d'élèves et tous frémirent la baguette levée, mais le cri se mua en rire.

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. » Dit Ron, la main crispée sur sa baguette.

« Hum » Répondit Harry qui scrutait chaque détail des maisons les entourant. Soudain, il cru apercevoir une ombre ressemblant à une cape noire… A moins que… Il se faisait peut être des idées… Non ! Il venait, clairement cette fois, de voir un pan de cape noire. Il partit prévenir chaque membre de l'AD et enfin Drago et Hermione.

« Tu es sûr Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il a raison, moi aussi je voie des _ombres_ et toi aussi Hermione. » Répondit Drago d'un ton rageur. « Ils nous observent, je suppose qu'ils ont remarqué tes amis Potter. »

Tout à coup un cri retentit, un vrai cette fois-ci. Des hommes complètement vêtus de noirs apparurent des rues adjacentes à la rue principale. Les cris se multiplièrent parmi les élèves, alors que les membres de l'AD se préparaient baguette levée à affronter les mangemorts. C'est l'un d'eux qui lança le premier sort et il fut suivit par bien d'autres. La panique était complète et les élèves hurlaient en courant en tout sens, alors que les membres de l'AD et les mangemorts se livraient à des duels acharnés. Quelques élèves vinrent à leur aide, et c'était d'ailleurs une aide non négligeable, car ils étaient trop peu face à des adversaires entrainés et en nombre.

Drago et Hermione étaient côte à côte, et combattait le même mangemort, quand un second apparu devant eux. La gryffondor lança un sortilège de stupéfixion, que celui-ci évita, pendant que le blond contrait les attaques du premier. Petit à petit, ils durent se séparer pour combattre leurs ennemis respectifs. Drago évita plusieurs sorts, mais il fut finalement touché de plein fouet par une lumière rouge. Cela le propulsa en arrière et il tomba inerte sur le sol. Quand après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil, elle vit qu'il ne se relevait pas. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pu vers lui, mais elle sentit tout à coup quelque chose de glacé enserrer son poignet… Du métal. Elle retourna vivement pour voir ce qui la retenait et hurla aussitôt en voyant _qui_ la tenait. La main de métal se resserra encore plus autour du poignet, ce qui lui fit lâcher sa baguette. Se retournant avec désespoir elle appela à l'aide, mais son cri se perdit dans la masse des hurlements. L'homme qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant Peter Pettigrow, la traînait vers un lieu éloigné plus calme où trois autres mangemorts se trouvaient. Sans qu'une parole ne soit prononcée, ils transplanèrent tous, emmenant avec eux la jeune gryffondor.

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il se releva un peu et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que tout ne soit net autour de lui.

« Mr Malefoy allongez vous, vous devez vous reposer ! » Lui dit alors la voix autoritaire de l'infirmière. Il regarda un peu mieux autour de lui. Visiblement il n'était pas à l'infirmerie, mais dans la grande salle qui était remplie de lits. Peut être Hermione était elle dans l'un d'entre eux ?

Il se leva complètement, sans prêter attention à la voix de la petite sorcière habillée de blanc. Dès qu'il fut debout, il ressentit une douleur fulgurante au crâne, comme si on lui broyait dans un étau. Il tomba à genoux sous le coup de la douleur, se tenant la tête dans les mains et des larmes roulèrent sur ces joues sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mrs Pomfresh arriva bien vite accompagnée de deux élèves et ils le remirent au lit.

« Qu'est ce que je vous avais dit Mr Malefoy ? Vous devez vous reposez, ne vous levez pas ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté pour voir l'infirmière penchée sur lui et qui posait le bord d'un gobelet sur ses lèvres. Il avala sans broncher et soupira en sentant la douleur le quitter peu à peu. Elle s'éloigna pour s'occuper d'autres élèves dès qu'il fut remis au lit. Sans s'en apercevoir, le jeune homme s'endormit et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que deux personnes étaient assises près de son lit. Se trompait-il ? Non, il voyait très clairement Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, qui n'avaient d'ailleurs pas des mines enjouées. Le blond se releva le plus doucement possible pour s'asseoir dans le lit et à sa grande joie, ne ressentit presque pas de douleur.

« Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? » Leur lança-t-il

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit. Ce silence prolongé agaça Drago, mais il retint une réplique cinglante pour demander des nouvelles d'Hermione.

« Tu ne sais donc pas ce qui s'est passé ? » Lui dit Ron en regardant obstinément le pied du lit.

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils, inquiet de ce que cette phrase voulait signifier. Voyant bien son désappointement, Harry lui expliqua que personne ne l'avait vu depuis l'attaque des mangemorts.

« Comment ça ? Personne ne l'a vu après ? »

« Non, les professeurs on passé Pré-au-lard au peigne fin, mais pas une trace d'elle… Tu étais avec elle durant l'attaque… »

« Oui, mais on a été séparé et après, il semblerait que je me sois fait maîtriser, car je me suis réveillé ici... Mais si on ne l'a pas retrouver… »

« Oui, le professeur Dumbledore pense aussi qu'elle a été enlevée. » Dit Harry avec un regard sombre.

Drago serra les poings jusqu'à se rentrer les ongles dans la chair. Le long cri qu'il sentait monter en lui n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur physique. A cet instant il faisait peur. Son visage ne reflétait que la haine, bien plus que n'en avait déjà vu Harry et Ron sur son visage.

Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Hermione était enceinte de 7 mois et demi, les chocs et les… _coups_ seraient dangereux pour elle et le bébé… Il serra les dents et déglutit avec peine avant de se tournant vers les deux gryffondors.

« Où est Dumbledore ? »

« Il était là quelques minutes avant que tu te réveilles, il ne doit pas être très… »

Drago n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase et se leva. Il fut pris de vertiges et dû se retenir au montant du lit face à lui pour ne pas tomber. Ignorant l'éclair de douleur qui lui fracassait le crâne, il se dirigea en titubant vers le mur, où il pu se tenir pour sortir de la salle. Harry et Ron le rejoignirent, ne sachant visiblement pas quelle attitude adopter avec le serpentard. Finalement, Harry rangea sa fierté et toutes ses années de rivalités de côté pour aller soutenir le blond par l'épaule. Drago ne dit rien, mais continua à avancer en s'aidant de l'appuie de son ennemi. Ron vint l'aider lui aussi, bien qu'en traînant les pieds et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils aperçurent la longue robe de sorcier de leur directeur.

« Professeur ! »

Le cri de Harry fit se retourner le sorcier à la barbe scintillante. Il les rejoignit et Drago se laissa glisser vers le mur pour prendre appuie sur celui-ci.

« Mr Malefoy, je crois que vous devriez retourner auprès des soins de Mrs Pomfreysh. »

« Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. » Dit le jeune homme d'un ton autoritaire et agressif.

Chacun s'asseya et Drago exténué chercha à reprendre son souffle.

« Mr Malefoy, je suppose que Mr Potter et Weasley vous on fait part de la disparition de Miss Granger, cependant un élément nouveau a été porté à notre connaissance. Plusieurs témoins ont en effet déclarés avoir vu un mangemort attirer Miss Granger dans une ruelle. Il semblerait que ce soit la dernière fois qu'elle ait été vue. »

Un nœud énorme se forma dans la gorge du serpentard.

« … Est-ce que vous l'avez…_ retrouvée _? »

Drago eut un picotement sur la nuque, rien qu'à la pensée d'un corps… inerte.

« Non, il semblerait bien qu'elle ait été enlevée. »

Le jeune homme respira de nouveau.

« Ils ne vont donc pas la tuer. Mais pourquoi l'avoir kidnappée ? » Demanda t-il comme pour lui-même.

« Miss Granger est très proche de vous tous. » Dit Dumbledore en posant son regard sur les trois élèves. « Voldemort compte sûrement sur ce facteur… »

Ron grimaça et Drago se crispa à la mention de ce nom si bien connu et tant redouté, cependant à cet instant une plus grande peur les étreint tous : Voldemort voulait se servir d'Hermione comme d'un élément déclencheur pour la dernière bataille…Drago se leva, il allait être malade. Le serpentard descendit les marches comme il pu et retourna dans l'appartement des préfets en chef en se tenant aux murs. Une fois arrivé, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'endormit à bout de force.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ouais bon, je pense que vous êtes pas super surpris de voir ça tourner au vinaigre, vu tout ce que j'avais raconté ! Reste à savoir si ça va tourné en truc apocalyptique ou non.

La mise en page faite par me lourde carrément, je suis donc désolée si la mise en forme est (selon moi) à chier. Moi sur Word ça donne quelque chose de pas mal, mais là ça ne rend vraiment pas bien, je suis dégoûtée !

Enfin bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons, j'aime beaucoup Draco dans ce chapitre, il est tout à fait comme je le voulais. Le point négatif du chapitre est la scène de bataille, dont je ne suis pas contente… Mais bon elle rend bien ce qu'elle est : une attaque organisée pour ne pas durer longtemps et qui a un but précis. J'en ferais une mieux une prochaine fois ! (J'espère !)

Mais on, j'espère que vous aurez apprécier ce chapitre !


	8. Chapter 8

Et voila la suite de MCE ! Suspennnnnnse !

RAR :

Rihanna-malefoy : tu vas pouvoir savoir ce qui arrive à Mione dans ce chapitre, même si c'est loin d'être la fin !

Maruja : Ouah ! Pleins de compliments, merci merci ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira lui aussi !

Momiji : Si si, je connais les appareils photos et les ouvertures de diaphragmes, bien que partiellement je l'avoue. Tu crois que Drago arrivera à temps pour sauver sa belle ? Bah Il te reste plus qu'à lire pour le savoir !

Prunelle 2005 : Oui, c'est bien Pettigrow qui les espionnait. Je suis désolée d'avoir coupé si tôt la dernière fois, mais il faut bien coupé à un moment ou à un autre !

Guimette : Je suis désolée, mais tu devras encore un peu (beaucoup… ?) patienter avant de connaître le sort réservé à Bébé (pour le moment c'est son nom !)

'Tite Mione : A propos du bébé, c'est comme je l'ai dit juste au dessus… Patience !

Cecile : pour le moment on en est à peut près à la moitié donc tu n'auras pas la fin tout de suite, désolée ! ;)

Marilou Lupin : Est-ce que je vais faire tourner ça à la tragédie ? Hummm… C'est à voir ! Moi aussi j'adore Drago dans le chapitre précédent. On le voit un peu moins dans celui-ci mais c'est vrai que j'adore ce perso. Dans le chapitre précédent j'aime bien aussi Ron qui ne se décide qu'après Harry… D'ailleurs on revoie les deux zigotos dans ce chapitre, mais je te laisse le soin de lire par toi-même !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Les événements de la veille se remirent peu à peu en place dans son esprit et il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et de colère. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva et eut la bonne surprise de voir qu'il pouvait de nouveau tenir sur ses jambes. Son mal de tête semblait être moins important que la veille bien que toujours présent. Quelques peu ragaillardi par ces deux bonnes nouvelles, il sortit de sa chambre.

« Tu es enfin levé ? » Lui lança son ennemi de toujours Harry Potter en se tournant vers lui.

Drago resta sans voix. Harry, Ron, sa sœur Ginny et l'AD au grand complet se trouvait dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef… _Sa_ salle commune. « Tu pourrais nous remercier, c'est nous qui t'avons ramené dans ta chambre. »

« Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez tous ici ? Et d'abord comment connaissez-vous le mot de passe ? »

« C'est moi qui leur ait ouvert, et si on est ici, c'est parce que si on va dans la salle sur demande on se fera illico repérer par Dumbledore. » Répondit calmement la petite rousse, défiant ainsi le regard froid et meurtrier qu'il lui lançait.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois toujours pas la raison de votre présence. »

« On est venu pour discuter de ce qui va arriver à Hermione et Harry et Ron nous disaient ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit. »

Drago s'avança vers le canapé et s'assit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Bon, je crois qu'on peut te faire confiance Malefoy, et après tout tu veux le retour d'Hermione autant que nous. »

« Arrête le blabla Potter, je m'en tape de ta confiance. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'il a dit. »

« Dumbledore pense qu'il faut tout d'abord localiser Hermione et ensuite réfléchir à un _sauvetage_. »

Le serpentard eut l'air agacé.

« Dumbledore sait comme tout le monde que ce ne sera pas un sauvetage, mais une attaque. Evidemment il ne veut pas prendre les devants… Il ne veut pas _la_ déclencher lui-même. » Tous baissèrent les yeux. Ils savaient bien que Drago faisait référence à la guerre ouverte… La _dernière_ guerre pensa Harry dans for intérieur.

Tous restèrent silencieux.

« Cependant, il faudra bien la déclencher. » Continua-t-il comme pour lui-même.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Demanda Neville, qui se sentit poignardé par le regard que lui lança le blond.

« Si Dumbledore ne la déclenche pas, ils n'hésiterons pas à la tuer, car elle sera devenue inutile. »

Drago avait prononcé ces paroles avec le plus grand froid et tous le regardaient à présent avec une certaine horreur. Il paraissait si détaché, comme si il était habitué…

« Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Qui-vous-savez veut que Dumbledore déclenche la… enfin _l'attaque_,mais il sait bien qu'il n'en fera rien donc il kidnappe Hermione. Cependant, Dumbledore n'a pas l'air de vouloir qu'_elle_ ait lieu pour le moment… »

« Si on ne fait rien Hermione va mourir ! Dumbledore le sait ! » S'insurgea Lavande

Le serpentard éclata d'un rire sans joie qui glaça les élèves présents.

« Ce vieux sénile ne bougera pas d'un pouce le Seigneur des Ténèbres le sait, il s'attend d'ailleurs à ce qu'il ne fasse rien… »

« Mais tu as dit qu'il voulait que la… » Commença Ron avant d'être coupé par Harry :

« Bien sûr, en enlevant Hermione ce n'est pas Dumbledore qu'il veut faire venir à lui, mais… »

« …Toi. » Dit Drago en le fixant de ses deux billes bleues qui ne vacillaient jamais. « Ca a toujours été toi qu'_Il_ a voulu. »

Toute la journée ils restèrent dans la salle à discuter, sans pour autant aborder de nouveau le sujet brûlant. Le serpentard se mura dans son silence et retourna dans sa chambre. Le soir venu, ils quittèrent la salle.

Il avait retourné le problème dans sa tête tout au long de la journée et la seule idée qui lui venait était celle qui était bien entendu celle qui comportait le plus de risque, cependant avait-il le choix ? Si Drago allait chercher Hermione, il ne pourrait pas compter sur la supériorité numérique, mais peut être passerait-il inaperçu. Son plan était insensé et impossible, mais c'était son seul plan : il la localiserait à l'aide d'un sort, ensuite il se désillusionnerai et partirait de Poudlard sur son Nimbus 2001 et une fois là-bas, il… improviserait.

Drago soupira longuement avant de se lever et d'attraper son balai. Il se rendit en haut de la tour d'astronomie et sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour se désillusionner, quand il entendit un bruit et se retourna pour voir qu'Harry et Ron étaient là.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez suivi ? Barrez-vous. Retournez dans la barbe de votre vieux sénile ! »

« La ferme Malefoy, on t'a pas suivi. »

« Et elle ? » Demanda le blond en désignant une petite rousse derrière les deux gryffondors.

« Ginny, tu nous as suivi ? » Eructa Ron en voyant sa petite sœur.

« Et alors, vous avez bien suivi Malefoy. » Cette réplique coupa l'élan de son frère qui resta muet, alors qu'elle reprenait. « Bon, on a pas de temps à perdre, Russard est dans le coin. Si on ne part pas maintenant, on est grillé. »

Harry sortit sa baguette.

« Attend Harry, tu crois pas qu'on joue le jeu de Tu-sais-qui en y allant ? Et puis Dumbledore n'est même pas au courant… Et merde » Fit Ron en voyant disparaître son ami, qui répondait ainsi à sa question. Ils se désillusionnèrent tout les quatre et enfourchèrent leurs balais. Drago prononça le sort qui marchait pratiquement sur le même principe que le sort de la boussole et sa baguette s'orienta dans la direction où Hermione devait se trouver. Tous prirent cette direction.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et sale. Le sol était en terre battue et les murs en pierre. La seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce était celle provenant de deux petites ouvertures en hauteur. Elle était probablement dans une cave… Au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elle remarqua que dans un coin se trouvait un semblant de lit ainsi qu'un drap. Elle se leva pour aller s'y asseoir et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Qu'allait-il lui arriver à présent ?

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils survolaient la campagne anglaise. Ils volaient le plus haut possible et de nuit, car leurs balais n'étaient pas invisibles et ils ne voulaient pas se faire repérer ni par les mangemorts, ni par l'Ordre du Phénix, qui étaient sans doute sur leurs traces. Le serpentard semblait murer dans sa réflexion et ne parlait que rarement. Harry, Ginny et Ron discutait un peu à voix basse quand ils s'arrêtaient, mais ne parlaient jamais de leur recherche.

La porte se referma et la jeune fille commença à se détendre lentement. Elle rouvrit les yeux et essuya ses joues humides de larmes. Elle sentait la douleur la quitter peu à peu et dans son ventre, le bébé bougeait. Elle se recroquevilla, et posa doucement sa main sur son ventre comme pour le calmer. Avait-il mal lui aussi ? Cette question revenait en permanence à son esprit, et cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne se doutait pas la réponse… La façon dont elle le sentait bouger à l'intérieur d'elle dans ces moments là ne laissait pas de place au doute… Lorsqu'elle souffrait, le bébé également avait mal.

Ravalant ses larmes de douleurs et de tristesse, elle glissa lentement vers son 'lit' et mit le drap sur elle pour se réchauffer un peu. Il était inutile de compter sur le sommeil, car les bras de Morphée se refusaient à elle depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Elle resta donc en boule dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts. Le bébé se retourna encore. Oubliant pour un temps sa situation, elle se mit à chuchoter une petite comptine pour enfant. Il lui sembla au bout d'un moment que le bébé se calmait. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir et s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur. Elle était fatiguée, plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir l'être.

Une chanson lui revient en mémoire, elle se rappelait avoir entendu sa grand-mère la chanter quand elle était petite et passait des étés chez elle. Hermione ne la connaissait pas parfaitement, mais elle commença à chanter à voix basse.

Rien n'est jamais acquis à l'homme Ni sa force  
Ni sa faiblesse ni son coeur Et quand il croit  
Ouvrir ses bras son ombre est celle d'une croix  
Et quand il croit serrer son bonheur il le broie  
Sa vie est un étrange et douloureux divorce 

Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux

Sa vie Elle ressemble à ces soldats sans armes  
Qu'on avait habillés pour un autre destin  
A quoi peut leur servir de se lever matin   
Eux qu'on retrouve au soir désoeuvrés incertains   
Dites ces mots Ma vie Et retenez vos larmes

Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux

Mon bel amour mon cher amour ma déchirure   
Je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé  
Et ceux-là sans savoir nous regardent passer  
Répétant après moi les mots que j'ai tressés  
Et qui pour tes grands yeux tout aussitôt moururent

Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux

Des larmes roulèrent sur ces joues alors qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de son ventre. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Son enfant allait-il voir le jour dans cette cave obscure ?... Finalement Morphée daigna lui offrir le sommeil et elle pu fermer ses yeux encore humides.

Le soleil se couchait lentement derrière une colline. Drago le regarda disparaître en silence, puis se retourna et vit que Ron Harry et Ginny se préparaient à partir. Il les rejoignit et se désillusionna avant d'enfourcher son balai. Le paysage défilait de nouveau sous eux. Ils ne voyaient que rarement des habitations et tombaient parfois sur des villages. Soudain, Drago sentit sa baguette obliquer légèrement vers le bas alors qu'il essayait de localiser Hermione… Ils y étaient donc presque ! Plus que quelques temps et il la retrouverait… Mais allait-elle bien ? Le serpentard connaissant les méthodes des mangemorts commença à en douter.

Un homme petit et rond s'approcha d'un grand fauteuil qui se tenait devant l'âtre. Il ne voyait que le dos du fauteuil et s'arrêta à deux bons mètres de distance. Ses traits étaient tirés et il semblait être révulsé d'être si près du fauteuil.

« Maître, on vient de nous signaler que Potter et trois autres gamins ont été repérés à quelques kilomètres. » Sa voix étaient emprunte de respect et de peur.

« Bien. Préviens les autres, ils ne devraient plus tarder. »

A quelques mètres de là, Hermione se tortillait sur son matelas. Elle avait été arrachée au sommeil par une douleur étrange, qui la reprenait parfois. La jeune fille avait essayé de changer de position, mais rien n'y faisait… Elle sentit soudain un long frisson lui parcourir la colonne verticale. Ces douleurs répétées ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose et le nier de toutes ses forces ne ferait que rendre plus dure encore la réalité. Elle arrivait presque à son huitième mois, comment était ce possible ? C'était bien trop tôt ! Des sanglots montaient le long de sa gorge qu'elle ravala avec peine… Non, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Son enfant allait naître avant terme, mais ça c'était déjà vu, elle avait déjà entendu parler de prématurés qui s'en étaient très bien sortis. Il fallait à tout pris qu'elle se reprenne et ne se laisse pas submerger. C'était le moment où il faudrait qu'elle soit forte, forte pour deux.

Hermione s'assit contre le mur et entrouvrit ses jambes en maintenant le drap sur elle. Elle voulait cacher le plus possible ce qui se passait, tout en sachant que ce n'était qu'un sursis et qu'ils s'en apercevraient bientôt.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Pour la chanson, c'est la première et la dernière fois que j'en mets une dans une fic. Je ne suis pas très fan d'ordinaire, mais quand j'ai réfléchi à ce chapitre mon père a mis Barbara et cette chanson… Et ça m'a bien aidé pour me mettre dans l'ambiance glauque de la fin du chapitre… Pauvre Hermy, je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir mise à la cave, mais je ne savais pas où la mettre autrement !

Le prochain chapitre portera plus sur Drago & co, comme vous vous en doutez !


	9. Chapter 9

MCE : la suite ! Tin tin tin !

'Tite Mione : comment va se passer l'accouchement ? Bah, euh, c'est-à-dire… Je sais pas moaaaaah…. sifflote en s'éloignant ()… Bonne lecture !

Arwenajane : je suis contente que tu continues à me lire, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Momiji64 : Héhé, Hermy est vraiment dans la merde comme tu dis, je dirais même que c'est carrément la cata pour elle ! Mais t'inquiètes, Draki-chou devrait pas tarder ! Aha, pour une fois que mes trèèèès minces et trèèèèès superficielles connaissances me servent ! mdr !

Estelle01 : Merci merci ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ci ! (je sais, ça se souhaite pas une bonne lecture, mais bon… !)

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Hermione sentait le sommeil lui venir. Elle avait eu si peu l'occasion de dormir qu'elle était à bout. Qui plus est, les douleurs répétées à intervalles réguliers la fatiguaient encore plus. Elle essaya de relever un peu la tête, mais celle ci dodelina sans force. Cela faisait quelques heures que cela durait et les douleurs se rapprochaient… Tout à coup, la douleur se fit plus violente et elle hoqueta de douleur avant de laisser échapper un gémissement plaintif. La jeune fille serra aussitôt les dents pour réprimer au maximum les plaintes qui venaient malgré elle.

Une porte s'ouvrit et laissa filtrer une pâle lumière. Peut être était-ce le matin où alors bientôt la nuit ? La gryffondor ne préféra pas se torturer la tête sur cette question fortuite et se concentra pour ne rien laisser paraître de ce qui lui arrivait… Cependant, vu son _état _justement, ça allait être difficile.

Un homme habillé tout en noir s'approcha d'elle. Il baissa les yeux vers la captive et remarqua que le drap semblait inhabituellement tâché. Il y avait du sang bien sûr et vu le traitement qu'elle subissait, c'était normal, mais il avait l'impression que… Il se pencha et toucha du bout des doigts le tissu. Le drap était humide. L'homme l'attrapa vivement et le jeta plus loin, un regard sur la jeune fille lui confirma ce dont il se doutait et sur son visage apparu un rictus indéchiffrable. Hermione fermait les yeux en contenant les sanglots qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Elle essaya de bouger les jambes pour les ramener contre elle, mais celles-ci refusèrent d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, mais son ouïe était plus aiguisée encore par la peur. Elle entendait toujours le souffle de l'homme et sentait son regard sur elle. Serrant les dents, la jeune fille attendait que son sort ce décide. Finalement contre toute attente, l'homme se pencha vers elle.

« … Miss » Elle frissonna en reconnaissant la voix de l'inconnu et ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour s'en assurer.

« Pro… Professeur ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de laisser échapper une plainte en sentant la douleur revenir subitement. Elle scella ses lèvres et ferma fortement les yeux avant de les rouvrir une fois la douleur passée.

« Je vais devoir les prévenir. »

Elle eut l'impression qu'une petite main froide entourait son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, pour eux il était un mangemort et agissait comme tel. Elle laissa retomber sa tête en signe d'assentiment et il la laissa seule.

« Maître, Severus vient de revenir. Elle accouche en ce moment. »

Une main pâle aux longs doigts fins tapotait avec une lenteur mesurée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. La main s'arrêta et enfonça ses ongles pointus dans le velours.

« Laissez la, elle ne survivra pas, de plus nous avons plus urgent à nous préoccuper, n'est ce pas ? Tu t'es bien arrangé pour qu'il arrive ici sans être suivis de trop près ? »

« Oui Maître. »

« Bien, alors assure toi qu'ils ne voient personne. »

« Bien Maître. »

Le petit homme vêtu de noir quitta la pièce en prenant garde de ne pas se retourner trop longtemps et quand il eut fermé la porte un soupire de soulagement lui échappa.

Les trois gryffondors et le serpentard avançaient maintenant au sol, les airs étant trop risqués. Leur progression était lente, mais il le fallait. Un soir, ils aperçurent enfin une bâtisse. C'était un cottage anglais des plus banal. Il semblait quasiment en ruine, mais ils étaient trop loin pour en juger clairement.

Tout les quatre s'arrêtèrent à l'abri d'une grosse haie sauvage et s'installèrent pour y dormir un peu. Le roux semblait nerveux et plusieurs ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa. Finalement, il se décida.

« Ca ne vous semble pas bizarre que nous n'ayons vu personne ? »

« Ron, si tu crois qu'ils vont mettre le nez à la fenêtre et se balader dans la campagne comme se de rien n'était, c'est que tu es vraiment déb… »

« Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle. » La coupa-t-il. « Je me doute qu'on ne va pas voir de mangemorts avant d'y être, mais je parlais de l'Ordre… Ca m'étonne qu'ils ne nous aient pas rattrapés, ils n'étaient pourtant plus bien loin. » Fit il en se remémorant comment quelques jours auparavant ils avaient été contraint de voler la nuit et continuer à pied le jour après avoir s'être aperçu que ceux qui les traquaient les avaient presque rejoint.

Drago eut un sourire mauvais qui ne reflétait aucune joie.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois Weasley ? Qu'ils ne nous ont pas remarqué ? Tu es d'une naïveté surprenante… Ils savent et surtout _Lui_ sait que nous ne sommes plus très loin. Quand à vos amis, ils ont du être également repéré… »

« Mais si ils ont réussi à ralentir ou retenir ou… enfin attaquer… les membres de l'ordre... Alors comment ce fait-il qu'ils ne nous aient pas attaqués nous ? »

« Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? Nous venons de notre plein gré, ils n'ont aucun besoin de venir nous chercher puisque nous venons à eux. »

Drago laissa glisser son regard vers le brun qui fixait le sol, en pleine réflexion. Le serpentard savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas eux qu'y était attendu mais son pire ennemi. Le jeune garçon avait peur cela se voyait, mais le blond éprouvait seulement un peu de pitié. La compassion, il la gardait pour lui et pour elle. Le destin des autres ne lui importait que peu, seul le sien comptait. Ce qui découlerait de la rencontre entre le Seigneur des ténèbres et du Survivant n'avait qu'une importance réduite. Si le Seigneur Noir l'emportait, il ferait en sorte de protéger les personnes qu'il aimait, et si c'était l'autre camp qui remportait cette bataille finale, alors il n'y aurait plus de menaces… Cependant, Drago craignait une chose, c'est que le brun ne se défile au dernier moment ou bien meurt avant qu'il ait pu mettre Hermione en sécurité. Il préférait ne pas penser à ces deux possibilités pour rester fixé sur son objectif qui était des plus simples : localiser la jeune fille, écarter toute personne s'interposant entre elle et lui, et enfin la ramener saine et sauve dans un endroit sécurisé.

Dans la nuit, ils repartirent en direction du cottage et quand ils furent à quelques mètres de celui-ci, ils se tapirent dans l'herbe, toujours désillusionnés. De la lumière filtrait à travers les minces planches des volets toujours fermés de l'habitation. Plus aucun ne parlaient. C'était un piège et ils se jetaient dans la gueule du loup, mais peut importait. C'était une chose immuable… Quand Harry prit la parole, il avait une voix indéfinissable.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare. »

« Moi je vais chercher Hermione. Vous vous faites ce que vous voulez. »

« Malefoy, tu… »

« Laisse-le Ron. » Le coupa Harry. « Si nous sommes tous ici c'est pour Hermione. »

Aucun ne répondit bien que ça phrase ne convainquit personne et encore moins lui-même.

« Pendant que Malefoy ira la chercher, nous on les occupera. » Lâcha-t-il.

Le serpentard entendit un soupir, qu'il identifia comme celui de la petite rousse.

Tous se mirent en marche vers la porte de bois délabrée à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait leur dernier combat…

Drago vit la poignée de la porte tournée et celle-ci s'entrouvrit sur une petite pièce sombre contenant des vieilleries. Harry apparut et tous se dé-désillusionnèrent comprenant que maintenant leur attaque ne serait plus cachée. Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la pièce laissant la porte derrière eux en vue de leur possible retour.

Le brun tendit la main vers la porte suivante et le serpentard la vit trembler. Il la repoussa vivement alors qu'elle allait atteindre la poignée et Harry le regarda surprit tout comme les deux rouquins. Le regard que leur renvoya Drago était dur et déterminé, leur faisant ainsi comprendre de mettre leurs regrets à plus tard. Ils avaient choisi de venir et c'était maintenant qu'il fallait faire preuve de courage. Le blond sentit à travers les yeux de son ennemi que celui-ci avait comprit, et quand celui-ci tendit une nouvelle fois sa main vers la porte, il n'avait plus d'hésitation.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir éclairé faiblement. Leurs seuls atouts étaient la surprise et la rapidité, ils serrèrent donc fermement leurs baguettes dans leurs mains et se mirent à avancer.

Hermione n'avait plus mal, non, elle avait dépassé le simple stade de la douleur. Le rayonnement de souffrance qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps semblait ne plus avoir grande importance. Elle était devenue sourde aux bruits extérieurs et ses yeux fermés lui faisaient oublier l'obscurité ambiante. Elle ne sentait même plus le sol sous elle, la seule chose dont elle avait conscience c'est ce balancement irrégulier que provoquait son cœur en battant à un rythme désordonné… Peut être n'était ce en réalité qu'un rêve, comme ceux qu'elle faisait, sauf que cette fois elle ne c'était pas réveillée assez tôt et il s'était transformé en cauchemar ?… Oui, peut être un rêve… La jeune fille sentit son esprit se rebeller un peu à cette pensée. Finalement peut être ne rêvait elle pas, peut être mourait-elle ?... Mourir ? C'était une idée amusante, comment n'y avait elle pas pensé plus tôt ! Oui bien sûr elle mourrait, mais étrangement elle ne ressentait ni peur, ni regret. Sa vie se finissait maintenant, et alors ? Mourir serait moins douloureux… Elle sentit son corps approuver cette pensée, et rejeta au loin la révolte de son esprit.

Drago sauta rapidement sur le côté, esquivant ainsi une lumière violette. Il entendit Harry crier quelque chose et vit un mangemort être propulsé quelques mètres en arrière. Ginny était à terre et Ron avait sauté sur le dos de l'homme en noir qui se tenait devant sa sœur alors que le blond lançait un sort sur le mangemort qui s'effondra. Le roux alla relever sa soeur et ils coururent vers la porte face à eux qui les mena à une salle spacieuse où on les attendait.

Les sorts recommencèrent à fuser en tout sens et le blond rassembla toute son attention pour parfaire ses réflexes. Il se précipita vers le premier ennemi qu'il vit et lança un sort de stupéfixion qui malheureusement échoua. Un sort de bouclier apparu devant lui et le protégea d'une attaque sur sa droite. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui l'avait sauvé car il bondit vers son adversaire, bien décidé à en découdre.

Un sort le jeta violemment à terre et il roula sur sa gauche pour éviter le second sort qui suivait juste après. Le serpentard se releva vivement et lança une contre-attaque qui réussie. Il remarqua qu'Harry se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et vint lui prêter main forte. Le bas de la robe de sorcier du brun semblait avoir partiellement brûlé. Le Survivant le repéra du coin de l'œil.

« Drago, vas y maintenant ! » Lui lança-t-il en s'accroupissant pour éviter un jet de lumière bleuâtre sorti de la baguette de l'homme à quelques pas d'eux.

Drago ne prit pas le temps de juger de la situation des trois gryffondors et fila aussi vite qu'il pu vers la première porte qu'il trouva. Il courut, trébuchant parfois à cause du sol inégal. Il arriva face à un rideau tenant lieu de porte et l'écarta violement, surprenant ainsi deux mangemorts. Le premier fut jeté contre le mur et retomba assommé. Le second tourna sa baguette vers le blond qui esquiva de justesse un sort. Au bout d'une minute, Drago comprit qu'il avait devant lui un duelliste fortement expérimenté. L'homme avait comme tous les autres une capuche qui ne laissait pas voir son visage. C'était clair, si il ne réagissait pas, si il ne faisait rien, cet homme le tuerait. Drago dû courir encore et encore, et sauter ça-et-là pour éviter les sorts.

« Et bien petit, tu vas te décider à rester en place ? » Demanda son adversaire.

Le serpentard trouva enfin un moment favorable quelques secondes plus tard. Il lança un sort sur une poutre pourrie se trouvant juste au-dessus du mangemort qui éclata aussitôt sous le choc. Malheureusement, d'autres poutres cédèrent à la suite de la première et une partie du plafond s'effondra, enfouissant les deux combattants sous les décombres.

Une planche de bois brisée rentra de quelques centimètres dans le creux de l'épaule gauche du blond. Sous le coup de la douleur, il lâcha sa baguette qui disparue dans les décombres. Il dégagea avec force la planche hors de son épaule. Un liquide sombre s'échappa de la blessure, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Il se releva comme il pu sur les gravas et repéra la robe noire du sorcier. L'homme devait avoir perdu conscience car il ne bougeait plus. Drago remarqua qu'il tenait toujours sa baguette dans sa main. Avançant prudemment sur les décombres, il tendit sa main vers la baguette pour l'attraper. Ces doigts étaient à quelques centimètres de la baguette quand celle-ci bougea. Son propriétaire semblait se réveiller et le serpentard avança brusquement la main vers le morceau de bois pour l'arracher au mangemort avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il saisit la baguette et la tira vers lui, mais l'autre main qui la tenait la retint et le sorcier se réveilla totalement. Ce n'était plus le moment de faire dans le détail et Drago se jeta sur l'homme pour lui arracher ce qu'il convoitait. Une lutte au corps à corps s'engagea. Le sorcier encore en partie prisonnier des gravas ne disposait que de ses deux bras, mais la lutte n'en fut pas moins rude. Le blond avait attrapé la baguette de son adversaire à deux mains et tentait de lui faire lâcher, alors que l'homme lui avait saisi le cou de sa main libre.

Drago sentait sa trachée se rétrécir et l'air commençait à avoir du mal à se frayer un passage jusqu'à ses poumons. Gardant sa prise sur la baguette de sa main droite, il frappa l'homme de son autre main. Quand il sentit le visage de son adversaire, il ouvrit sa main pour le griffer et lui faire mal autant que possible. Il entendit un cri et la prise sur son cou se desserra assez pour qu'il s'en arrache. Il ne perdit pas de temps et plongea sa main libre vers le cou du mangemort pour le serrer avec le plus de force possible. La main libre de l'homme chercha à reprendre sa prise, mais c'était inutile car le serpentard posa sans délicatesse son genou sur le bras du sorcier pour lui empêcher tout mouvement.

Au bout de quelques instants, le mangemort qui se débattait avant avec insistance ne bougea plus. Le blond resta encore une minute à serrer de sa main le cou sans vie avant de le lâcher. Il attrapa la baguette maintenant offerte et se releva. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, les yeux toujours fixés sur le corps. Les yeux du mangemort semblaient presque sortis de leurs orbites. Une langue anormalement volumineuse semblait couler le long de sa bouche et son cou portait des traces de mains qui commençaient à bleuir. Il n'avait pas l'air serein, il n'avait pas l'air de dormir… Il avait l'air de ce qu'il était : le cadavre d'un homme que l'on vient d'étrangler et cette pensée remplie Drago d'horreur et de dégoût. Il se revoyait comme extérieur à lui-même étrangler le mangemort, mais c'était pourtant bien lui, c'était avec sa main qu'il l'avait tué. Cette pensée fut trop forte et Drago dû se détourner pour vomir abondamment. Il frotta ensuite longuement sa main contre sa cuisse pour en retirer le moindre souvenir de _sensations_.

Il mit quelques minutes avant de retrouver un peu de clarté d'esprit. Il enjamba le corps et passa la porte se trouvant derrière. Ses mains tremblaient malgré lui et il fit de son mieux pour fixer ses pensées sur Hermione pendant qu'il avançait.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

… Qu'est ce que je peux rajouter après ça moi ? A part peut être une question carrément existentielle : suis-je vraiment saine d'esprit, ou est ce que je viens réellement de détailler un meurtre ?

Je suis désolée d'avoir écrit un truc aussi horrible, mais j'avoue que c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais faire pour ce chapitre…

(Au rayon des trucs horribles, si vous aimez les raviolis, n'allez pas voir le film « Nouvelle cuisine », si vous n'aimez pas les raviolis, dans ce cas c'est no problem.)


	10. Chapter 10

La suite de MCE c'est maintenant et ici (ou ici et maintenant c'est comme on veut ! Bon moi j'arrête avec mes blagues pourries)

Rihanna-malefoy : Aha, il y a de quoi stresser ! Tu as trouvé que mon meurtre était réussi ? Merci ! (même si comme tu dis c'est un peu bizarre !)

Prunelle2005 : je crois que tout ce que je peux dire, c'est « no comment »… Héhéhé !

'tite mione : nous avons une gagnante ! Oui, c'est Rogue ! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions !

coffeecathy : et oui je suis trooooop cruelle ! Ahahahhahaha rire satanique/machiavélique/comme Jafar dans Aladdin

Arwenajane : Wow, tu as trouvé mon chapitre « canon » ! Trop gentil, merci ! (je dois avoeur que je l'aimais bien aussi… Mais bon je suis pas trop objective !) Voila la suite tant attendue !

Momiji64 : … Et oui j'ai un esprit vraiment malade !... J'ai encore relu le passage du meurtre et c'est un truc qui me revient pas, mais bon faut passer à autre chose ! Drago arrivera t'il a temps !

Estelle01 : merci merci ! Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

hp2000-1975, amélie : Héhé, voilà la sooouuuiiiitttteeeeuuuuhhh ! (je crois que tu vas venir me tuer sur msn après ça…)

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Dans la pièce où Drago déboucha se trouvaient deux portes. L'une était face à lui à l'autre bout de la salle et l'autre était sous l'escalier à sa gauche. Il mit la baguette sur le plat de sa main devant lui et prononça les mots du sort de localisation. Le morceau de bois se tourna aussitôt vers sa gauche… Une porte sous un escalier… Généralement ce genre de porte conduisait à une cave… Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du serpentard, car si elle se trouvait bien au sous-sol, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : _ils_ y avaient placé le corps après l'avoir…

Le blond courut vers la porte et lutta quelques instant avant qu'elle ne cède et qu'il ne puisse entrer. Il dévala l'étroit escalier de bois et manqua tomber. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait qu'il la trouve. Une horrible peur l'étreignait. Il serait la baguette dans sa main jusqu'à se faire mal, mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Un porte, puis une pièce, et encore une porte, mais différente cette fois car il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. Il secoua violemment la poignée avant d'essayer un sort d'ouverture. Quand il essaya à nouveau de l'ouvrir, elle ne résista pas, dévoilant une pièce sombre. Drago fit apparaître de la lumière au bout de la baguette. Il pénétra dans la pièce avec prudence et ne repéra qu'une forme indistincte dans un coin. Il s'avança doucement, son cœur résonnait dans ses tempes et sa gorge était sèche. Doucement, au rythme de ses pas, la forme apparut plus nettement… C'était elle.

« Hermione ! » Cria-t-il en se jetant sur le sol pour la serrer contre lui, cependant il n'obtint pas de réponse à son étreinte et se détacha pour mieux l'examiner.

Son premier constat fut qu'elle était toujours en vie, mais inconsciente. Il constata également que le matelas sur lequel elle se trouvait était humide. Il passa sa main dessus et quand il éclaira sa main, il y vit du sang… Du sang ? Il se rendit compte qu'il y en avait partout et qu'il semblait provenir de…

Doucement, il souleva la jupe de la jeune fille et sa mâchoire se crispa en voyant d'où provenait ce sang. Que lui avaient-ils fait pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Qu'arrivait-il à Hermione ? Il rabattit délicatement la jupe. Mille questions venaient à son esprit et il n'avait aucune réponse à donner. Complètement abattu, il resta figé quelques secondes et sa gorge se serra.

« Hermione, réveille toi ma puce… » Dit il en lui caressant la joue. Des larmes roulaient sur ces joues alors qu'il prononçait ses paroles. Son amour se mourait devant lui et il ne savait pas quoi faire, d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ne survivrait pas, même si il la sortait de cet endroit, elle avait perdu déjà trop de sang. Il lâcha la baguette, la laissant sur le sol et saisit sa main. Il joua un peu avec les doigts fins de son aimée avant de les embrasser.

« Pourquoi tu me laisses ? » Demanda-t-il à travers ses larmes. « Pourquoi me laissez vous ? »

Il posa son autre main sur le ventre d'Hermione. Il avait toujours été seul aussi loin qu'il se rappelle. Bien sûr, il y avait sa mère, mais son père faisait toujours en sorte de les éloigner, il n'avait donc jamais pu être véritablement proche de sa mère. Les sentiments avaient toujours été pour lui une faiblesse, mais depuis qu'Hermione était là, il n'était plus seul. Il Elle l'avait choisi lui, et lui avait permis d'accepter ses sentiments. Elle était la pour lui et avait décider de toujours être là pour elle… Mais maintenant tout allait redevenir comme avant, il serait de nouveau seul. Cette solitude qui lui avait tellement pesé, qui le rongeait de l'intérieur chaque jour un peu plus, qui l'avait presque englouti avant qu'Hermione ne vienne l'en sortir…

Drago entendit du bruit qui semblait venir du dessus. La bataille finale avait certainement dû commencer. Voldemort allait soit être détruit, soit détruire le Survivant, mais lui il ne bougerait pas d'ici, il resterait auprès d'elle. Lorsque Hermione mourait, il la suivrait pour ne pas être séparé d'elle. Vivre sans elle serait trop dur, alors mieux vaudrait ne plus vivre du tout dans un monde sans elle. Le jeune homme sourit, il était serein à présent.

Le serpentard s'assit contre le mur et attira la jeune inconsciente sur lui avec délicatesse. Ce faisant, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se servir de son bras gauche blessé et qu'après cet effort la tête lui tournait. Il regarda son épaule et vit que son sang coulait abondamment, se mêlant à celui de sa belle. Ainsi il n'avait qu'à attendre et la mort le prendrait bientôt lui aussi.

La tête d'Hermione était posée sur son torse. Drago remarqua que même maintenant elle était superbe. Dégageant son bras droit, il caressa doucement son visage. Du bout des doigts, il toucha ses lèvres puis remonta vers ses cheveux et joua avec les mèches ondulées avant de laisser retomber sa main.

« Je t'aime. » Dit il avant de sombrer lui aussi dans l'inconscience.

FIN

A moins que…

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Vous y avez cru ?

…Hé hé… Vous y avez vraiment cru ?

…. Pataaapéééééééééééééé !

Qu'est ce que vous me faites si je vous dit que c'était qu'une petite blague d'auteuze rendue sénile par la pression scolaire ?

C'est pas ma faute !

Bizarrement encore une fois je ne me sens pas crédible du tout… Mais pourtant c'est vrai que c'est pas ma faute, c'est Evil-Ring mon double satanique qui a fait ça…

Vous ne la connaissiez pas ?


	11. Chapter 11

RAR

Arwenajane : Ouais c'était une blague bien drôle pour moi et pas trop drôle pour mes chers lecteurs… Gnarf gnarf ! La pression scolaire devrait s'effacer d'ici mercredi, donc je serais peut être redevenue moi-même !

Amélie : La suite comme promis ! (En fait demain j'aurai sûrement pas eu le temps !), merci de pas m'avoir trucidé :p

Rihanna-malefoy : et non, c'est pas fini, ça continue même !

Prunelle2005 : bah… Que dire… No comment peut être ? Comment ça je suis chiante ?... ! Oui ! (et j'assume !)

Estelle01 : Pauvre Drago, tu trouves qu'il est mimi ? Moi je trouve surtout qu'il est dépressif à mort et carrément sur le point de laisser tomber… Mais ça va peut être changer !

Coffecathy : Mourra, mourra pas ? Telle est la question !

'tite mione : Mouarf, je suis toujours pas crédible ? Tu es vraiment trop forte ! Tu as déjà envisagé de te recycler dans les domaines de la voyance ? Ouais, bon j'avoue c'était bien moi qui ait tout orchestré… (N'empêche entre ça et le meurtre du mangemort je suis vraiment pas nette !)

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

« Ron ! Ginny ! » Cria une femme aux cheveux inhabituellement noirs.

Les deux intéressés reconnurent aussitôt la voix et se jetèrent à terre. Un sort provenant de derrière eux atteint le mangemort qui leur faisait face de plein fouet. Ils se relevèrent et virent qu'une douzaine de sorciers se trouvaient derrière eux. Ils leur passèrent devant sans prêter attention à leur présence et disparurent derrière la porte que le mangemort semblait garder. Un seul sorcier s'approcha des deux rouquins, c'était en réalité la sorcière qui les avait appelé.

« Tonks ! » Dit la rousse avant de sauter au cou de la sorcière. « Tu nous a retrouvé ! »

L'auror répondit à l'étreinte mais se détacha rapidement.

« Oui en effet et nous aurons à nous expliquer là-dessus d'ailleurs, mais il y a plus urgent. Où est Harry ? Et Hermione ? »

« Harry a pu passer la porte mais après trois mangemorts sont arrivés et donc on a pas pu le suivre… Pour Hermione, on s'est séparé et c'est Malefoy qui est parti à sa recherche mais on ne l'a pas revu. » Répondit Ron.

« Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil, visiblement étonnée.

« Oui, enfin le fils de Malefoy, c'est compliqué mais on peut lui faire confiance pour ramener Hermione. »

La sorcière réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Bon, vous allez venir avec moi, c'est mieux que de rester seul ici… Puisqu'ils sont tous partis à la suite Harry, je pense que le mieux serait d'aller chercher Hermione et Malefoy. »

Tonks effectua un rapide sort de localisation qui leur indiqua de retourner sur leurs pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une salle ou le plafond semblait s'être effondré. Un homme portant une longue robe de sorcier noir était pris dans les gravas. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment et Ginny dû se retourner violemment en retenant un cri d'horreur en voyant les yeux révulsés fixer le vide. Tonks retira sa cape et la plaça sur le corps. Ils passèrent devant le cadavre et quittèrent la pièce. Un nouveau sort de localisation les fit se diriger vers la porte ouverte donnant sous l'escalier. Ils progressèrent jusqu'à arriver devant une porte ouverte sur une pièce sombre dans laquelle ils pouvaient repérer la faible lueur d'une baguette.

Ils rentrèrent dans cette pièce pour découvrir un spectacle auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas. Le jeune serpentard était assis contre le mur sur une sorte de matelas de fortune et encerclait d'un bras une jeune fille qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Hermione. Tout les deux semblaient être inconscients et leur pâleur était effrayante.

Ginny comme Ron furent pétrifiés par cette vision, mais l'auror ne perdit pas de temps. Elle s'approcha vivement des deux adolescents et prit leurs pouls.

« Ils sont encore vivants, mais plus pour longtemps si on fait rien. »

Cette phrase réveilla les deux rouquins qui vinrent à côté d'elle pour l'aider. Tonks examina le blond rapidement.

« Ron, trouve du tissus et entoure la blessure à l'épaule de ce garçon… Je connais bien des sorts de cicatrisation rapide, mais il a perdu déjà trop de sang et ça semble profond. » Dit elle avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

Elle releva la jupe de la jeune fille et Ron se détourna pour bander l'épaule du serpentard.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte. »

« Si, de bientôt huit mois je crois. » Répondit Ginny.

« Hum…Il faut les sortir rapidement d'ici. »

Elle rabattit la jupe et se releva.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a Hermione ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix mal assurée.

« Je crois qu'elle est entrain d'accoucher et que ça ne se passe pas bien… » Répondit la sorcière sans chercher à cacher la vérité.

« Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! »

« Oui Ron, c'est pourquoi il faut les faire sortir au plus vite, sinon j'ai bien peur que nous ne les perdions. »

Ron et Ginny se relevèrent et Tonks agita sa baguette pour faire flotter les deux sorciers devant elle. Ils revinrent prudemment sur leurs pas et au bout de quelques minutes ils étaient dehors. La sorcière les conduisit un peu plus loin sur un chemin où les attendait deux sorciers. Les deux gryffondors saisirent automatiquement leurs baguettes, mais l'auror les rassura d'un geste.

« Ils font partie de l'Ordre, ne vous inquiétez pas… Ignatius, Ribodella ! »

« Tonks ? Mais tu n'étais pas partie avec les autres ? » Interrogea le sorcier.

« Ignatius, est ce que vous avez un portoloin ? »

« Bien sûr, mais… Qu'est ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant les deux sorciers qui flottaient.

« C'est justement pour ça que j'en ai besoin, il faut qu'ils aillent à Ste Mangouste au plus vite. Je suppose que c'est l'endroit où envoie le portoloin ? »

« Oui, Dumbledore l'avait fait tout exprès au cas où… »

« Parfait ! » Le coupa-t-elle avant de lui prendre le portoloin des mains. « Je suppose que c'est un automatique ? »

« Oui, il suffit de… » Le sorcier se tu car ils venaient tous de disparaître.

Quand ils sentirent de nouveau le sol sous leurs pieds, ils étaient dans l'hôpital sorcier de Ste Mangouste. Des infirmières accoururent tout de suite à leur aide. Des médicomages arrivèrent aussi et Hermione et Drago furent rapidement emmenés vers des étages différents, quand à Tonks, Ron et Ginny, ils furent aimablement conduits dans une salle d'attente. L'aurore resta un moment à discuter avec une infirmière avant de transplaner dans un craquement sonore.

Le frère et la sœur étaient maintenant seuls, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Presque sans s'en rendre compte ils se tenaient la main. Ils ne le faisaient plus depuis qu'ils étaient petits, mais en cet instant, ce réconfort supplémentaire n'était pas mal venu.

« Ron, tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« … Et Harry… Tu crois que… »

« Je n'en sais rien Ginny, mais si l'Ordre est venu, Dumbledore devait être avec eux. »

La petite rousse serra plus fortement la main de son frère et il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire rassurant.

« Dumbledore ne laissera pas mourir Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Quand Drago se réveilla ce matin là, il sentit aussitôt les draps durs contre sa peau ainsi qu'une douleur fulgurante dans tout son côté gauche. Il ouvrit ses yeux avec résignations. Les événements ne lui étaient pas tous encore revenus, mais le peu qu'il se rappelait ne lui donnait pas envie d'émerger complètement de son sommeil… Plusieurs fois déjà il s'était replongé dans le sommeil pour éloigner encore un peu la dure réalité, mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'ouvrir les yeux pour affronter tout ce qui s'était passé.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le plafond blanc avant de glisser lentement vers la fenêtre d'où provenait une douce lumière. Il distingua une forme brouillée devant la fenêtre, la forme d'une personne… Une femme.

«… R…mione… » Articula-t-il avec difficulté en plissant des yeux pour mieux voir.

« Non Drago, c'est moi. »

Et ferma et rouvrit plusieurs fois les yeux jusqu'à ce que sa vision soit devenue quasiment normale.

Cette femme au regard si doux, avec ses cheveux ramenés en un aristocratique chignon et ce parfum qui l'avait toujours rassuré… Bien sûr, c'était elle. C'était sa mère et pas Hermione. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête lui accordant un soudain et violent mal au crâne. Hermione… Que c'était-il passé ? Il avait l'impression que son esprit luttait dans deux directions divergentes : une partie de lui voulait savoir, se rappeler et l'autre se repliait avec horreur rien qu'à l'approche de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir.

« Drago, tu as mal ? » Demanda sa mère avec sa douce voix coutumière.

Il rouvrit les yeux, s'obligeant à les garder ouverts.

« Non, c'est rien… Mal à la tête. » Marmonna t-il.

Elle eut un petit sourire réconfortant et posa sa main sur celle de son fils.

« Mère ? »

« Oui Drago. »

« Mère, je… Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? »

« Depuis trois jours, je suis arrivée dès qu'on m'a prévenu. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Le serpentard avait l'impression que son cerveau se contorsionnait dans son crâne à la recherche d'un coin sombre pour s'y cacher. Le blond leva doucement son bras droit pour poser sa main sur son visage et massa ses tempes. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne… Quel événement se rappelait-il en dernier ?… Lui et Hermione était dans sa chambre à Poudlard et… Oui c'est bien ça, ils étaient en retard ! Sa mémoire se mettait enfin en branle et il décida d'en profiter pour continuer ses recherches. Il était plus confiant maintenant qu'il sentait les souvenirs remonter en lui… Mais soudain son souffle se coupa. Il ouvrit la bouche et chercha à parler mais aucun son ne vint, il n'avait plus d'air. Oui il se souvenait, il se souvenait trop bien même. Il commença à trembler de plus en plus violemment et n'entendit pas sa mère appeler un médicomage. Il n'entendait rien, ni ne sentait rien. Les agitations convulsives de ses muscles le secouaient alors qu'il retombait dans l'inconscience.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

… Quand ça va mieux, ça va pas mieux.

C'est un bon résumé de chapitre non ?

Au moment où je fais tourner la roue du destin, la voilà qui se remet devant « drame et autres trucs maffroribles »… A votre avis où est Hermy ? Et Harry ? Et… ?

Ahahahah, vous savez pas hein !

La suite d'ici quelques jours… !


	12. Chapter 12

RAR

Amélie : Ca y est la suite est là ! Alors comme ça tu stresses pour le p'tit Draco-mamour qui est dans les vapes ? T'as peur qu'il passe de l'autre côté de la barrière ? Que la Grande Faucheuse (environ 1,90m tout de même) vienne lui passer un petit « coucou » ? Héhé ! A moins que cette grande gigue ne vienne pour d'autres personnes… ? Qui sait ! Enfin en tout cas, bonne lecture !

Coffecathy : Moi, faire languir les lecteurs ? Jamais ! Ahahaha ! Ma roue du destin ne marche plus pour le moment, mais bon, je compte bien remettre des piles ! gnarf gnarf !

Estelle01 : que veux tu, il avait pas trop les idées en place le pauvre 'tit chou d'amour et d'eau fraîche !

Prunelle2005 : Je vais avoir plus de temps à moi pendant quelques jours, j'en profiterais sûrement pour aller voir tes fics, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas lu ! Tu m'as l'air bien résignée… Est-ce que je t'aurais démoralisée ? Héhéhéhé ! (oui je suis sadiqueuuuh !)

Arwenajane : Tu as découvert mon hobby : torturer Drakinou ! Et oui je l'avoue j'aime bien le faire souffrir !

'tite mione : diabolique ? Merci ! C'était l'effet escompté !

Corychan : merci merci ! C'est très gentil à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Bonne lecture !

MaykaDarkness : (j'adore ton pseudo, ça pète !) Vite ? C'est un mot que je ne connais pas ! Mdr ! Non, sans rire, j'essaie de ne pas faire poiroter trop longtemps mes lecteurs, parc que je n'aime pas non plus quand o me fait poiroter. J'espère que ce chapitre également te captivera !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Narcissa Malefoy regardait son fils avec inquiétude. Les médicomages s'agitaient autour de lui, lançant aux infirmières des directives. Une petite femme replète vêtue de blanc bouscula Mrs Malefoy en entrant une fiole violette à la main. Se sentant devenir nauséeuse devant ce spectacle, elle préféra attendre à l'extérieur. Ce nouvel épisode assombrissait encore plus un tableau peu reluisant. Un soupir lui échappa en repensant à ces quelques jours qu'elle venait de passer ici. Pour une femme ayant toujours été habituée au calme, elle avait bien tenu le coup…Elle s'assit dans la salle d'attente désertée depuis peu par la foule qui y grouillait encore quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de dormir.

« Mrs Malefoy ? »

La femme au teint pâle et aux cheveux blonds ouvrit les yeux.

« Cher Dumbledore, comment allez-vous ? » Dit elle en se levant.

Le vieux sorcier sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent quand il répondit que tout allait pour le mieux de son côté.

« Mais je ne sais pas par contre ce qu'il en est de votre fils. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Il s'est réveillé, mais ça n'a duré que quelques minutes. »

Le regard du directeur était plein de compassion

« Je suis désolé Narcissa. J'espère qu'il va bientôt se rétablir. »

« Je pense qu'il va aller mieux d'ici peu. Les médicomages sont très confiants… Mais, qu'en est-il du jeune Harry Potter ? »

« Il devrait se rétablir rapidement. Vous devriez aller le voir. Je pense que lui et ses deux jeunes amis seront heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de Drago. »

Dumbledore indiqua le numéro de chambre d'Harry à Mrs Malefoy car il devait retourner au ministère. Elle traversa plusieurs services avant d'arriver à celui que lui avait mentionner le sorcier. Elle se trouva rapidement devant la porte et frappa quelques coups secs et une voix à l'intérieur lui dit d'entrer.

Harry, Ron et Ginny furent fortement surpris de voir rentrer dans la petite chambre une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux traits fins et à la peau pâle. Le visage de la femme leur rappela fugitivement quelqu'un. Un sourire doux apparut sur les lèvres de la femme.

« Harry Potter, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. »

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent alors qu'il comprenait.

« Mrs… Mrs Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-il estomaqué.

« Vous devez être les frères et sœurs Weasley, c'est ça ? Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance à vous aussi. » Elle avait un regard chaleureux qui les fit tous se sentir bien. Une sorte d'aura de douceur et d'affection pure semblait flotter autour d'elle comme son parfum qui commençait à embaumer lentement la pièce.

« On m'a dit que vous seriez bientôt rétabli Harry, j'en suis heureuse. »

« Merci. »

Tout les trois étaient fascinés par cette femme, dont le sourire semblait éloigner tout problème.

« Et comment va Malef… Euh… Votre fils ? » Demanda Ginny en rougissant des pieds à la tête de sa bourde, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir encore le sourire sincère de Mrs Malefoy.

« Il s'est réveillé quelques minutes. Il ne devrait plus tarder à reprendre complètement conscience… Cependant, je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Hermione. On ne m'a rien dit de son état et j'avoue ignorer encore ce qui s'est passé… C'est étrange, Drago ne m'avait jamais parlé de vous, je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis. »

Ron et Harry s'entre-regardèrent alors que Ginny baissait toujours les yeux.

« En réalité, » commença courageusement Ron, « nous avons toujours été plus ou moins en désaccord… Mais quand il a voulu aller chercher Hermione, on l'a suivi. »

Elle posa un regard pénétrant sur Harry qui se tassa un peu sur son lit.

« Vous l'avez accompagné alors que vous saviez que cela entraînerait la dernière bataille ? »

« C'est pour la déclencher que Voldemort l'avait enlevé, ça ne servait à rien de tergiverser… Et puis si on ne l'avait pas suivi, tout les deux seraient morts.» Répondit il d'un ton dur en fixant le drap du lit pour échapper au regard de Mrs Malefoy.

« Le courage et la loyauté des gryffondors n'est donc pas une pure formule. »

Mrs Malefoy avait les yeux brillants et se dirigea vers Ron et Ginny pour les prendre l'un après l'autre dans ses bras. Elle se tourna vers Harry et saisit la main qui était sur le lit pour la serrer.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir sauver mon fils et le monde sorcier. Sans vous, je ne sais ce qu'il serait advenu de nous tous. »

Quand le médicomage entra, l'émotion était palpable dans la pièce. Mrs Malefoy lâcha doucement la main d'Harry.

« Mrs Malefoy, je suis heureux de vous trouvez enfin. Votre fils est de nouveau stable, les convulsions ont cessé et il devrait se réveiller d'ici une à deux heures. »

« Bien. Merci d'être venu me prévenir.»

Le médicomage allait sortir quand elle le rappela.

« Attendez. Dites moi, avez-vous des nouvelles de Miss Granger ? »

« Non, toujours pas. Je vous préviendrais si on m'en parle. »

Il se retourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Attendez, s'il vous plaît ! » Demanda Harry en se relevant sur son lit. « Si vous savez quelques chose sur Hermione, dites le moi. »

Le médicomage sembla hésiter et Ron lui agrippa fermement le bras.

« Milles strangulots cornus à moustaches, parlez ! C'est Harry Potter qui vous le demande, vous lui devez _au moins_ ça ! »

Le sorcier dégagea son bras.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux rien dire, je ne sais pas comment va votre amie… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est en soin intensif. »

« Et le bébé ? » Hurla presque Ginny en se jetant sur le bras que son frère avait lâché quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Il me semble qu'ils l'ont sorti, mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Où est-il ? » Demanda Ginny, cette fois d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Au service pédiatrique pour jeunes sorciers et nouveau-nés. »

Le médicomage pu enfin sortir après avoir jurer ne pas en savoir plus et laissa derrière lui beaucoup de questions en suspend. Après son départ, le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

« Je vais vous laisser. » Dit Mrs Malefoy au bout de quelques minutes. « Je dois aller à la rencontre de mon petit-fils ou de ma petite-fille. » Un large sourire égailla son visage. « Je viendrais vous voir si j'apprends quelque chose sur Hermione. Ca a été un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer tous les trois. J'espère que nous nous reverrons. »

« Moi aussi. » Répondit sincèrement Harry en saluant la sorcière.

Mrs Malefoy mis un peu de temps avant d'arriver au service pédiatrique, les panneaux d'indications étant en nombre restreint. Quand elle arriva enfin dans le service souhaité, des regards étonnés se tournèrent vers la sorcière à l'air aristocratique.

« Excusez-moi. Sauriez-vous où je pourrais me renseigner ? » Demanda la sorcière.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? » Dit l'infirmière à laquelle elle s'était adressée.

« Oui, je suis Mrs Malefoy et je cherche mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille. »

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Sa mère s'appelle Hermione Granger. Elle est aux soins intensifs. » Répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le sourire sur le visage de l'infirmière retomba.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je vais vous y conduire… C'est une triste histoire, j'espère qu'elle va s'en remettre. Suivez-moi. »

Elle l'a conduisit à travers plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans un long couloir bleu ciel ou l'on distinguait nettement des pleurs d'enfants et l'odeur bien particulière des nouveau-nés. L'infirmière tourna au coin et l'a fit rentrer dans une salle aux murs beiges. L'infirmière demanda à Mrs Malefoy de l'y attendre et sortit. Quand elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, elle tenait emmitouflé dans les bras un nouveau-né dont Mrs Malefoy ne pouvait apercevoir que la petite main repliée. L'infirmière s'avança lentement vers elle et lui plaça l'enfant dans les bras. Voyant un siège, elle s'assit car ses jambes semblaient sur le point de faiblir.

La petite forme qui se trouvait dans ses bras était sans conteste un produit Malefoyen. Le duvet de cheveux blonds quasiment transparents était significatif de ses origines. L'enfant semblait dormir paisiblement, mais comme tous les nouveau-nés sont visage se tordait en de multiples expressions pendant son sommeil. L'enfant fit une légère moue et elle rie en reconnaissant cette expression si habituelle à son fils. Cependant les traits de son visage étaient sans conteste ceux d'Hermione, c'était étonnant de voir une telle ressemblance si tôt. Elle soupira en pensant à la jeune fille qui était encore dans un état grave.

« C'est vraiment un bébé magnifique. Toutes les infirmières en sont devenues folles et veulent s'en occuper. Elle a un tempérament en or. »

« Elle ? C'est une fille ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Oui, une jolie petite sorcière. Cependant nous ne savions pas quel nom… Enfin ses parents… »

« Je ne sais pas, ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé. »

« Oh… Mais hum… Le père, enfin votre fils je suppose… »

« Il est ici. » Répondit Mrs Malefoy en comprenant très bien où la sorcière voulait en venir. « Dès qu'il sera réveillé je lui apporterais sa fille pour qu'il la voit. »

« Vous voulez dire que lui aussi ne va pas bien ? C'est une histoire bien tragique… »

L'infirmière lui expliqua comment changer la couche du bébé et comment faire apparaître du lait dans un biberon, mais elle s'en souvenait encore très bien donc l'infirmière la laissa rapidement partir avec la petite. Mrs Malefoy repartit vers la chambre de son fils avec sa petite-fille dans les bras. Quand elle s'assit sur le siège qu'elle avait occupé les jours précédents dans la chambre où se trouvait Drago, elle fit attention que cela ne réveille pas l'enfant qui continuait à dormir. Elle caressa doucement le visage du bébé et quand ses doigts passèrent sur sa joue, le nouveau-né tourna inconsciemment la tête pour saisir un doigt entre ses gencives. Narcissa sourit et retira son doigt.

Mrs Malefoy avait dû s'endormir, car elle fut réveillée par le gigotement du bébé dans ses bras. Elle calma l'enfant en lui donnant le biberon. Alors que la petite tétait goulûment le lait, Narcissa tourna son regard vers son fils qui lui ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Quand l'enfant eu finit les quelques centilitres de son biberon, elle fit apparaître un berceau et l'y plaça. Elle s'approcha ensuite du lit où se trouvait son fils. Il avait un air grave, même en dormant songea-t-elle et cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Alors que des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, elle vit les paupières de Drago bouger et s'ouvrirent lentement.

« Drago… » Elle lui saisit la main comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt et attendit qu'il reprenne complètement conscience.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

… Bah il y a du mieux, non ?

…………….Enfin pour le moment en tout cas ! Héhé !

Bon, Maman-Malefoy a un peu pris les rennes cette fois, mais bon, c'est juste pour cette fois !

Je sais pas pourquoi mais moi j'aime bien la faire gentille Maman-Malefoy… Enfin Grand-Maman-Malefoy ! (wouah le coup de vieux ! gnarf gnarf !)


	13. Chapter 13

RAR

Estelle01 : Je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre réponde vraiment bien à ta review, mais bon, c'est pas grave ! Bonne lecture !

Amélie : A ça oui, un pur produit Malefoyen ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, mais je trouvais que c'était tout à fait le terme ! J'aime beaucoup aussi "Milles strangulots cornus à moustaches", je dois avouer que les insultes de Ron me plaisent beaucoup et j'adore en « construire » moi-même. Mon top personnel est malgré tout « Mille boute-feu des bois à gros sourcils ! », qui fais toujours mouche je trouve !

Momiji64 : Oui, c'est vrai qu'il était un peu triste ce chapitre 12, mais je ne suis pas sûre de faire mieux avec celui là… En fait je trouve que ces deux chapitres ont une atmosphère calme et triste, comme un hôpital tout vide… Je suis assez contente du rendu !

MaykaDarkness : Et oui, c'est une fille ! En fait ça c'est un peu joué à pile ou face cette histoire ! Et aussi on m'a demandé de mettre un prénom féminin pour le bébé, donc j'ai choisi une fille. En plus, Draco je ne le voie qu'avec une fille… En Papa-gâteau, complètement fondu de sa petite princesse… Oh trop chou Draco !

Coffecathy : Ahahahahahahahah ! (rire super sadique) Qui vivra verra ! Ahahahahahaha !

Kiara : Ouais ! Tout a fait d'accord avec toi !

Prunelle2005 : Ma pauvre je te prépare encore des frayeurs, j'en suis désolée par avance !

'tite mione : Que de toutes, que de doutes ! Verras-tu les réponses à tes doutes et tes suppositions dans ce chapitre ? Pour le savoir, je te dis : bonne lecture !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Il ferma et ouvrit plusieurs fois les yeux avant de les laisser ouvert pour de bon. Il fixa le plafond… _Encore_… Mais cette fois c'était différent, il se souvenait.

« Est-ce que tout ce dont je me souviens est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes en tournant son visage vers sa mère.

« Il me semble. J'en suis désolée Drago. »

Il détourna son visage pour ne plus la voir et surtout pour ne plus qu'elle le voit.

« Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Qui m'a amené ? »

« Un auror je crois. On ne m'a pas précisé son nom. »

« Je vais vivre… Pourquoi m'a-t-on amené ici… C'est tellement injuste de m'avoir sauvé, alors que je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle. » Dit il d'une voix rauque à peine audible.

« Mais Drago, elle n'est pas morte. Hermione est ici aussi. »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers sa mère et elle vit que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Elle vit ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix méconnaissable.

« Elle n'est pas tirée d'affaire, mais elle vit. Les médicomages ne veulent rien dire. »

Drago eut l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis commença à bouger dans son lit comme si il essayait de se relever, mais la douleur et d'importants vertiges le firent rapidement renoncer.

Mrs Malefoy n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste pour le retenir, sachant bien que son état aurait raison de lui bien mieux que tout ce qu'elle dirait. Quand il fut de nouveau calmement allongé, elle reprit.

« Il n'y a pas que ça Drago. »

Elle se leva et sortit l'enfant du berceau pour aller la déposer sur son fils qui l'encercla d'un bras malhabile, ne disposant pas de ses deux bras. Le nouveau-né leva des yeux sombres vers le visage de son père surpris et hébété.

« C'est… »

« C'est une fille. Elle est née il y a trois jours. » Répondit Narcissa.

« … Déborah… Debbie… Si seulement Hermione voyait ça. » Dit-il. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues qu'il ne pu essuyer, son seul bras valide étant occupé à tenir l'enfant contre lui.

Quelques heures passèrent et Déborah s'endormit dans ses bras. Narcissa l'a remis dans le berceau et revint s'asseoir près de son fils.

« Mère, est ce que… La dernière bataille a eu lieu n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui »

« Vous m'avez dit qu'un auror m'a ramené ici, c'est donc que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu ? »

« En réalité, l'auror t'a conduit ici toi ainsi que tes deux amis Weasley pendant que la bataille avait lieu. Quand je suis arrivée ici, elle se déroulait encore. »

« Et… Qui… »

« Personne ne sait vraiment comment ça c'est passé, exceptés ceux qui y étaient, car Harry n'est pas encore sorti de Ste Mangouste. »

« Oh, alors il l'a tué. »

« Oui, Harry Potter a tué Voldemort. D'ailleurs il n'a plus de cicatrice sur le front. Tout les sorciers font la fête à l'extérieur.»

« Tu as vu Potter ? »

« Il a été content d'apprendre que tu n'étais pas mort. C'est un garçon charmant, tout comme ces deux jeunes Weasley. Sans eux, tu serais mort en allant chercher Hermione, tu devrais les remercier quand tu les verras. » Dit elle avec son immuable sourire qui arrangeait tout.

Des médicomages passèrent plusieurs fois vérifier l'état de Drago qui semblait bien s'améliorer. Il ne devait pouvoir se lever qu'après encore deux jours, mais dès le lendemain, il se leva. Il vacillait un peu et son bras en écharpe le lançait, mais il fit en sorte de ne rien laisser voir. Il s'habilla, voulant quitter au plus vite le pyjama de l'hôpital et accompagné de sa mère qui tenait dans ses bras la petite Debbie, ils se dirigèrent vers les soins intensifs.

L'infirmière examina avec intérêt le couple qui lui faisait face. Une femme au trait aristocratique tenait emmitouflé dans ses bras un bébé. Cette femme était accompagnée d'un jeune homme tout aussi blond qu'elle, n'ayant pas l'air bien en point. L'infirmière les jaugea du regard alors que le sorcier lui demandait où se trouvaient les soins intensifs.

« Les visiteurs ne sont pas admis dans ce service. Si vous cherchez des rens… »

« On ne veut pas de renseignements, on veut savoir où se trouvent les soins intensifs ! » Eructa le sorcier en se retenant un peu au mur de sa main valide pour ne pas vaciller.

« Drago, du calme… »

« Non, je ne me clamerai pas ! Je VEUX voir Hermione maintenant ! »

Il retint le tremblement de ses mains avec peine. Il n'était pas tout à fait rétabli et ses forces le trahissaient déjà. Si il ne trouvait pas Hermione rapidement, ses forces s'épuiseraient et il lui faudrait attendre _encore _d'avoir récupéré... Et il ne pourrait le supporter.

L'infirmière avait entendu le nom de cette jeune femme dont les médicomages parlaient beaucoup dans le service. C'était une sorcière dont on savait peu de chose, à part qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle avait certainement dû subir des doloris à répétitions qui avaient déclenché son accouchement prématuré. Seul le nom de la jeune fille était connu et cette triste histoire avait fait le tour de tous les services. En ces instants de bonheur, alors que Voldemort avait été détruit, ses actions perduraient encore maintenant à travers le destin de cette jeune sorcière…

« Vous la connaissez ? » Interrogea l'infirmière.

Drago planta sur la sorcière ses deux parfaites billes bleu azur.

« J'aimerais lui présenter sa fille. » Dit il en se tournant vers le bébé que tenait dans ses bras Mrs Malefoy.

« Mais qui êtes vous ? » Demanda la sorcière les sourcils froncés. « Vous êtes de la famille ? »

« Je suis le père de l'enfant. J'ai été amené ici en même temps qu'Hermione. Maintenant que je vais mieux j'aimerais la voir. » Dit il d'un ton dur en la foudroyant des yeux.

La sorcière leur demanda de l'attendre et partit en quête d'un médicomage. Elle expliqua rapidement la situation au praticien qui revint avec elle pour parler avec Drago. Il s'assura de l'identité de Drago et de sa mère avant de les emmener. Les jambes de Drago se faisaient de moins en moins sûres au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans les longs couloirs de Ste Mangouste. Le médicomage les laissa plusieurs fois pour aller parler à ses collègues qui n'étaient apparemment pas d'accord pour voir arriver des visiteurs dans une section qui n'en admettait pas. Après un énième arrêt, le médicomage les rejoignit pour les conduire face à une porte portant l'inscription 304-G. Drago tourna un regard interrogateur vers le médicomage qui lui sourit.

« Nous y voilà, votre amie est ici. Je vais chercher la personne qui s'occupe d'elle et je vous l'envoie. »

Drago ouvrit la porte avec le plus de douceur possible comme si il avait peur de réveillée la sorcière qui dormait à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha lentement vers le lit et s'arrêta au pied de celui-ci comme foudroyé, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ce visage aimé. Mrs Malefoy fit apparaître un berceau comme précédemment et y déposa l'enfant. Elle effleura l'épaule de son fils qui sembla se réveiller à se contact.

« Drago, je vais m'en aller. Il faut que j'aille mettre de l'ordre au manoir… Si tu as besoin de moi, je viendrais. »

Mrs Malefoy prit doucement son fils dans ses bras, chose qu'elle ne s'était plus permise depuis de nombreuses années, puis sortit le laissant seul avec Hermione et le bébé. Drago resta un instant figé au pied du lit avant de s'approcher timidement. Il prit une chaise et s'assit au plus près du lit. Il resta un temps sans oser bouger, puis tendit sa main valide vers le visage de la jeune fille. Il arrêta sa main juste assez près pour sentir au bout de ses doigts la chaleur qui émanait d'elle et il retira sa main, soudain interdit. Cette chaleur était la preuve qu'Hermione était toujours en vie. Il avait tellement douté que ce fut le cas et même quand sa mère le lui avait dit… Il n'y croyait vraiment cru que maintenant, alors qu'il la voyait devant lui.

Il examina attentivement la sorcière, vérifiant que chaque grain de beauté était bien à sa place. Quand il osa enfin la toucher, ce fut pour écarter une mèche de cheveux sur sa joue. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva un peu pour approcher son visage de celui de la belle endormie. Les narines d'Hermione se dilataient légèrement alors qu'elle respirait et ses lèvres faisaient une petite moue presque boudeuse. Sans s'en rendre compte il se pencha un peu plus jusqu'à sentir le souffle de la jeune fille sur sa peau. Doucement il se pencha et l'embrassa. Inconsciemment il avait fermé les yeux et inconsciemment, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réponde à ce baiser. Hermione répondait toujours à ses baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour laisser passer la langue chaude du serpentard, mais cette fois ses lèvres restèrent inertes et quand Drago rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour laisser échapper des larmes. Pleurer était une faiblesse selon son père et depuis tout jeune il avait appris à contrôler ses larmes. Il ne fallait pas montrer de faiblesse, ne pas montrer ce qu'on éprouvait… Ne rien éprouver… Il y était presque parvenu, mais avec elle tout avait changé.

Harry frappa à la porte qu'on lui avait indiquée. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien lui répondit de l'intérieur et il entra. Son amie de toujours était allongée dans un lit et le blond était à ses côtés.

« C'est toi. » Dit le jeune homme en se détournant de moitié pour essuyer rageusement son visage humide.

« Oui. » Répondit l'autre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Je croyais que c'était un médicomage… » Lança-t-il sans le regarder.

Ne voyant pas quoi dire, le gryffondor préféra rester muet et s'assit sur une chaise. Il ne savait pas trop ou regarder et quelle attitude avoir avec le serpentard, tout les deux se détestaient cordialement depuis leur première rencontre et chacun avait toujours mis des bâtons dans les roues de l'autre… Cependant la donne avait changé à partir du moment ou Hermione et le blond s'étaient rapprochés et lui comme Ron et les autres avaient dû s'habituer. Harry avait longtemps cru que le serpentard mentait à sa meilleure amie, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que ce dernier éprouvait réellement des sentiments pour la gryffondor… Et encore aujourd'hui, il le remarquait… En effet, quand il leva les yeux vers le blond, il vit qu'il avait les yeux rouges et bouffis d'avoir pleurer. Les larges cernes et son teint plus pâle que de coutume, montrait bien qu'il aurait normalement dû être lui aussi au lit au lieu de se trouver au chevet d'Hermione, et à son visage crispé Harry comprit que Drago ne fonctionnait plus que sur les nerfs.

« Alors tu l'as tué. » Dit le serpentard en tournant son regard vide vers le brun.

« Oui. »

« Hermione en sera heureuse. »

« Certainement. »

Devant le ton peu enthousiaste du gryffondor, Drago appuya son regard.

« Tu regrettes? »

«… Je ne sais pas… Non bien sûr, mais…» Harry baissa les yeux pour fixer le sol blanchâtre.

La bouche du serpentard s'étira dans un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et qui ne reflétait aucune joie.

« On t'a toujours dit que tuer était mal et donc tu te dis que tu es un vilain garçon ? Quelque soit la personne, tuer reste tuer, Potter. Evidement ils se sont tous bien garder de te dire ça avant de t'envoyer face à la tête de serpent. Il va falloir que tu l'acceptes Potter, tu as tué quelqu'un.»

Harry avait l'impression de comprendre enfin. Toutes ses personnes qui le félicitaient le dégoûtaient. Venir le féliciter d'avoir _tuer_. Même si Lord Voldemort était détestable, répugnant, vil, un vrai danger constant pour le monde sorcier, il n'empêchait qu'il avait tué … C'était contre les valeurs qu'on lui avait apprises, contre ses propres valeurs et ça le révulsait malgré lui.

« Je me dégoûte. »

« Moi aussi. » Avait répondu Drago en le fixant toujours avec intensité.

Le brun le regarda avec incompréhension. Lui aussi ? Mais pourquoi ? Drago n'était en rien responsable de l'état d'Hermione et de plus celle-ci était encore vivante ! Le serpentard vit d'après les sourcils froncés de son interlocuteur qu'il ne comprenait pas et préféra ne pas lui expliquer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Potter, tu surmontera ça aussi. Tu es doué pour survivre. »

Harry soupira et le silence tomba pendant plusieurs minutes sur la pièce avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« C'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

Le visage de Drago maintenant tourné sur Hermione sembla se décrisper un peu et c'est un regard avec une fierté toute malefoyenne qu'il porta vers le gryffondor.

« Une fille. Elle va beaucoup lui ressembler. » Dit il en se tournant vers le berceau près de lui pour apercevoir un petit poing vigoureusement fermé. « J'espère qu'elle pourra bientôt la voir. »

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Wouah ! C'est un chapitre super long !

Je vois que pour la plupart, vous voyiez Narcissa Malefoy comme moi, ce qui me rassure !

Pour moi, Narcissa Malefoy, c'est une grande dame mince et pâle, très douce qui aime la nature, les choses simples… et aussi son mari. Elle sait ce que son mari fait, mais elle l'aime et est trop fragile pour faire quoique ce soit. Je le vois très bien avec de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs ramenés en chignon et avec des grandes robes sombres… Peut être verte sombre d'ailleurs. Selon moi c'est l'image de la douceur incarnée et de la fragilité, car c'est une femme brisée car elle a perdu ses illusions et aime son mari, bien qu'elle ne partage pas ses idées.

Enfin bon j'arrête là mon délire, mais c'est injuste que j'aimerais beaucoup la voir en personnage tragique, dont la seule force réside en son fils.

Sinon, si ce chapitre est super long, c'est parce que je ne posterai rien pendant les vacances. A cause d'une incapacité technique dirais-je…

Donc je suis désolée et je vous dis à la prochaine !

(Vous remarquerez qu'on ne sait toujours rien sur Hermy !)


	14. Chapter 14

MCE pendant les vacances… Ben c'est possible finalement !

J'espère que vous êtes tous contents, car comme vous pouvez le voir, je peux quand même envoyer mes chapitres pendant les vacances ! Si ça c'est pas de la bonne nouvelle ça ! A votre avis, est ce qu'Hermy aura droit de citer cette fois ?... ?

RAR :

Prunelle2005 : Acide ?... Je dirais que le pH est neutre, avec une légère acidité en profondeur peut être, mais rien de bien méchant. Quoique…

Amélie : Moi aussi je l'adore Draco avec son petit bout dans les bras ! Draki-chou est vraiment un chou, il y a pas de doute !

'tite mione : se réveillera, se réveillera pas… Là est la question ! Héhéhé !

Momiji64 : Rassure toi, tu vas arriver à la fin de ce suspens haletant (j'exagère là, non ?) Allez, ne pleure plus et bonne lecture !

Malilite : Je suis extrêmement flatté par ton compliment, j'espère que la suite (et presque fin) va également te plaire !

Marikili68 : Merci merci ! C'est super gentil ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

Estelle01 : Je réponds enfin à ta QUESTION ! Si si, je te jure ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses… !

MaykaDarkness : Ton futur métier : la voyance ! Et oui, ce chapitre va être centré autour de notre Hermy internationale, même si… Enfin tu verras ! ;)

M-A : La suite ? Et bien là voilà !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Drago passait dans la chambre d'Hermione. Aucun médicomage n'avait réussi à l'en déloger et la plupart n'avaient pas insisté face au regard perçant du jeune homme. Dans la journée, il s'occupait de Déborah et restait les heures restantes assis au chevet d'Hermione.

« Quand se réveillera-t-elle ? » Demanda-t-il au médicomage lors d'une de ses venues

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit Mr Malefoy, nous maintenons Miss Granger dans un sommeil artificiel en attendant que le traitement qui la soigne n'ait fait totalement effet. »

« Mais ça fait déjà des jours, est ce que… »

« Les dommages que votre amie à subi son très important et il faut laisser à son organisme le temps de se remettre et aux potions de faire effets. Si nous la réveillons trop tôt, avant que la guérison ne soit totale, celle-ci prendra alors plus de temps sans certitude qu'elle sera totale. Vous comprendrez donc que nous préférons attendre encore. »

« Mais vous avez dit vous-même que si on prolonge trop longtemps ce sommeil forcé, elle risque d'avoir des difficultés à sa réveiller… D'ailleurs vous ne m'avez pas dit clairement quelles difficultés. » Ses poings se serrèrent et quand le médicomage se retourna pour lui faire face, il baissa aussitôt les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer le regard froid du blond.

« Ecoutez, je ne pense pas que… »

« Répondez moi. Qu'elles sont ces difficultés. Tout les médicomages et les infirmières semblent vouloir éviter le sujet. Est-ce que son réveil prendra du temps ou est ce que son réveil sera _difficile_ ? »

« Non… Vraiment… Je ne… »

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour et il attrapa vivement le médicomage par le col.

« REPONDEZ MOI BORDEL ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN GAMIN STUPIDE ! J'AI TOUT TENTER POUR ALLER LA CHERCHER ET MAINTENANT QU'ELLE EST LA, ELLE NE PEUT MEME PAS PROFITER DE LA PRESENCE DE _NOTRE_ FILLE CAR ELLE N EST PAS CONSCIENTE ! »

« Calmez-vous ! » Glapit le sorcier d'une voix blanche en se débattant pour faire lâcher le serpentard. Les forces de Drago le quittant rapidement, il s'affala sur le fauteuil derrière lui en fermant les yeux et prit sa tête entre ses mains car il ressentait les prémices d'une migraine. Tout le poids de sa tête reposait sur ses mains et ses coudes étaient enfoncés dans les accoudoirs du siège. Le médicomage l'observa un instant, remarquant la différence entre le jeune homme qu'il voyait à présent à bout de force et de nerfs et celui qui, quelques secondes auparavant, semblait sur le point de le tuer sur place. Le regard du sorcier glissa vers le berceau de l'autre côté de la pièce et il soupira.

« Je pense que je ne devrais pas… Mais je vais vous le dire. »

Drago releva douloureusement la tête et lança un regard perdu vers le praticien qui trahissait ses 17 ans.

« Il nous faut attendre encore avant de réveiller Miss Granger, ce pendant comme vous le savez déjà, cela entraînera des difficultés concernant son réveil… En réalité, il est _possible_ que votre amie ne… se réveille pas. »

« QUOI ? Hermione ne va pas se réveiller ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Alors expliquez-vous ! » Rugit-il.

« Son organisme avait vraiment subi de gros dommages. Nous avons même cru ne pas pouvoir la sauver pendant un temps… Un accouchement plus que difficile qui rendra à certainement impossible qu'elle soit enceinte à nouveau… Une perte de sang importante… Un traitement très dur, elle a subi des sortilèges très éprouvants et répétés. Apparemment elle n'était quasiment pas nourrie… C'est un miracle qu'elle ait été trouvée et qu'elle soit encore en vie aujourd'hui. Cependant toutes ces choses font que même si elle guérie complètement et même si nous lui administrons la potion de réveil, son corps n'y réponde pas. »

« Et bien il faudra lui donner une potion plus forte ! »

« Le corps n'est pas quelque chose d'aussi simple Mr Malefoy. La magie peut régler bon nombre de problème, mais pas tous. »

Drago resta silencieux et le médicomage debout face à lui ne rajouta rien. Finalement, le serpentard étant plongé dans ses pensées, il décida de partir pour le laisser à ses réflexions mais alors qu'il sortait, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Quand comptez-vous lui donner la potion de réveil ? »

« Dans environs deux semaines. » Répondit le sorcier avant de quitter la pièce.

Deux semaines étaient passées maintenant et Drago se trouvait toujours dans la chambre d'Hermione, mais il n'était pas seul car les parents de la jeune fille venaient d'arriver. Mr et Mrs Granger saluèrent rapidement Drago d'un hochement de tête évasif quand ils entrèrent. Le médicomage qui les avait accompagné leur expliqua la situation et répondit à toutes leurs questions avant de les laisser en compagnie du serpentard. Mrs Granger se lamenta sur l'état de sa fille à grand renfort de sanglots alors que son mari comme le blond restaient silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, quand Mrs Granger eut finit de pleurer sur le sommeil d'Hermione, elle se tourna vers Drago pour lui déverser sa colère.

« Tout ça est ta faute ! Tu nous as retiré notre fille… Notre unique fille ! Mon enfant ! »

Drago lui jeta un regard méprisant. Il était peu enclin à s'apitoyer sur autrui, de plus Mr et Mrs Granger ne lui inspiraient pas vraiment de la sympathie. Ils l'énervaient au plus haut point. Hermione était à lui, à lui seul. Qu'ils viennent pleurer maintenant ! Ils l'avaient pourtant bien fait pleurer elle ! Drago conserva son calme malgré les accusations, attendant que la mère d'Hermione se calme, ce qui prit quelques temps. Finalement quand elle arrêta de parler, un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, qui ne fut interrompu que de longues minutes plus tard par le réveil de Déborah qui avait faim.

Machinalement, Drago fit apparaître un biberon et s'approcha du berceau pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il se rassit doucement et installa sa fille dans ses bras avant de lui présenter la tétine qu'elle prit aussitôt. Mr Granger ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte et les yeux de sa femme s'agrandirent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prêté attention au berceau dans le coin de la pièce.

« Mais je croyais… Que le médecin avait dit que… L'accouchement avait… » Commença Mrs Granger en retrouvant un peu ses esprits.

« Elle est née avant terme, mais les médicomages l'ont fait naître dès qu'elle est arrivée ici et il n'y a eut aucun problème. »

« Depuis quand… ? » Interrogea le père d'Hermione.

« Debbie a bientôt quatre semaines. » Répondit il en posant le biberon sur la table de chevet et redressant l'enfant pour lui faire faire son rot. Il la réinstalla dans ses bras et l'observa un moment alors qu'elle levait vers lui un regard intrigué.

« Pourrais-je… »

Drago releva la tête vers Mrs Granger, et hocha la tête en comprenant sa demande. Il se leva doucement et fit le tour du lit avant de déposer avec le plus de délicatesse possible sa fille dans les bras de la femme aux cheveux bruns. Drago savait qu'ils étaient les grands-parents de Debbie, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment possessif à l'égard de sa fille et d'Hermione, il fut donc bien content quand Mrs Granger lui remit Déborah dans les bras pour aller la coucher. Alors qu'il se rasseyait, Mr Granger prit la parole.

« C'est vous qui l'avez amené ici ? Que c'est il passé, on ne nous a pas expliqué. Tout ce que nous avons porte sur son état de santé et encore. »

Drago expliqua succinctement les faits. Mrs Granger l'interrogea sur la captivité d'Hermione, mais n'en sachant rien, il ne pu lui répondre.

« Les médecins ont dit qu'ils la réveilleraient aujourd'hui, donc de toute façon elle pourra tout nous raconter quand elle sera réveillée. »

Le serpentard remarqua que les médicomages avaient passé sous silence les risques qu'Hermione ne se réveille pas, mais il préféra ne pas en parler.

Une heure s'était écoulée quand enfin une demi-douzaine de médicomages et d'infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre. Le médicomage qui suivait Hermione depuis le début se fraya un passage entre ses collègues pour arriver face à Drago qui s'était levé.

« Nous y sommes donc Mr. Malefoy. » Dit il avec un sourire encourageant.

« Oui, c'est aujourd'hui. »

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que tous avaient des visages graves.

« Pourquoi sont ils autant ? » Demanda-t-il en tournant de nouveau vers lui.

« Il y a parfois des effets secondaires » Lâcha le médicomage dont le sourire sembla s'effacer. « Bien, puisque tout le monde est ici, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. » Reprit ce dernier.

Les infirmières et médicomages se placèrent tout autour du lit, ce qui empêcha donc Drago de voir ce qui se passait, cependant lorsqu'il vit le sorcier se pencher sur Hermione, il comprit que la réponse à la question qui lui tenaillait les entrailles n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le sorcier se releva et posa une fiole vide sur un plateau derrière lui prévu à cet effet avant de se pencher de nouveau sur la jeune fille. Drago sentait quelque chose dans son ventre remuer en tout sens, comme si il essayait de se cacher au plus vite. Crispant ses mains l'une sur l'autre, il se retint d'écarter violement l'infirmière qui lui bloquait la vue.

Finalement, une longue minute s'écoula et un air perplexe apparu sur le visage de Mr et Mrs Granger qui attendaient sans vraiment comprendre.

« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que… »

Mais Mrs Granger fut interrompu par un long gémissement qui sortit de la bouche de sa fille. Hermione commençait à bouger, son bras droit était secoué de tremblements qui devinrent rapidement des spasmes et sa tête s'agitait de droite à gauche. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit laissant échapper une nouvelle plainte et tout son corps se mit à trembler. Les sorciers et sorcières présents autour du lit la maintinrent fermement contre le lit, alors que les tremblements s'amplifiaient. Drago vacillait un peu et la tête lui tournait de voir cette horrible scène quant à Mr et Mrs Granger, ils étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

Les spasmes cessèrent peu à peu et dès qu'ils relâchèrent Hermione, Drago s'avança vers le lit, poussant avec les quelques forces qu'il avait encore la sorcière qui lui barrait le passage.

Hermione dormait encore.

Des larmes brûlantes se dessinèrent le long des joues du blond qui saisit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. A bout de forces, il se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol, la tête enfouie dans le drap du lit. Les sorciers et sorcières encore autour du lit le regardèrent avec tristesse en s'écartant. Les parents d'Hermione qui semblaient commencer à comprendre la situation jetaient des regards perdus autour d'eux.

Drago ne voyait plus rien et ne voulait plus penser à rien, serrant toujours la main aimée dans la sienne. Le flot de tristesse qui l'accablait était au-delà de tout. C'était pire que lorsqu'il avait cru l'avoir perdu dans le repaire des mangemorts, car cette fois il ne pourrait pas venir avec elle. Elle les avait abandonné, lui et Déborah, il faudrait qu'il continue seul… Un spasme agita la main d'Hermione dans celle de Drago qui la serra un peu plus.

« Hermione… » Souffla-t-il en relevant la tête pour déposer un baiser sur la main de la jeune fille qui avait recommencée un léger spasme. Il enfouie de nouveau la tête contre le drap quand il sentit une main caressant ses cheveux. Il releva rapidement la tête et rencontra un regard qu'il connaissait bien.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

…Je suis, je l'avoue, extrêmement fière de la chute de ce chapitre. C'est un peu de l'autocongratulation ce que je fais, mais j'ai même pas honte ! Héhé !

Sinon, j'ai la tristesse de vous dire qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre à poster et qu'après ce sera la fin… Cependant, j'ai mis ce début de vacances à profit et mon esprit (très certainement malade et gravement atteint) ma souffler une idée de fic… Même deux idées je devrais dire…

La première est une fic originale, sur laquelle j'ai travaillé toute cette nuit et que je viens de corriger. Elle est disponible à cette adresse à l'adresse indiquée dans mon profil !

La seconde fic est une fanfic sur HP qui sera à classer dans la catégorie 'yaoi' ( amour entre hommes… Enfin jeunes hommes en ce qui concerne ma fic). Ce ne sera pas une succession de lemons ( scène de sexe) sans fondement, car je ne suis pas fan des fics yaoi avec des lemons tout les quatre lignes du genre « Harry se balade dans le château, il a du temps à tuer et Poudlard est désert… Soudain il tombe sur Diggory/Malefoy/Rogue/Dumbledore (?), qui se jette sur lui pour lui lécher la glotte… ». Donc ce sera une fic yaoi avec des sentiments tout plein, des prises de têtes tout plein… Que des trucs que j'adore !

Normalement je posterai le dernier chapitre de MCE et le premier de cette nouvelle fic en même temps !(si je survis à mon planning carrément harassant !)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !


	15. Chapter 15

RAR

Amélie : Mille mercis ! Que de compliments ! Non, il n'y aura pas de nouveau malheur ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira !

'tite mione : Bah en fait Mione elle s'est réveillé a la fin du chapitre d'avant… Voilà donc la preuve que ma chute n'était pas si géniale que ça finalement ! Je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas d'épilogue, car ce chapitre en est quasiment un !

Momiji64 : Oui, il y a encore ce chapitre qui est le dernier. La fin du chapitre d'avant n'était pas très clair, Hermy s'est réveillée en fait… Je crois que je vais réécrire ça pour que ce soit moins brouillaceux !

Estelle01 : Héhé, j'ai mis du temps à répondre à ta question, mais bon je suis sadique que veux tu ! Voila le dernier chapitre, bonne lecture

Wildyheart : Merci ! Oui ! C'est Hermy qui caresse les cheveux de Draki-chou ! Et voilà la suite (et la fin !)

Prunelle2005 : Merci ! Plus que ce chapitre, et oui ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur !

MaykaDarkness : Je crois que t'as des traces de doigts sur ta boule de cristal, ou que tes feuilles de thé n'étaient pas fraîches, car il ne sera pas question du nom du bébé puisqu'ils ont certainement dû le choisir tout les deux avant que ça parte en sucette… Mais en fait j'en sais pas plus que ça sur cette histoire vu que comme d'habitude mes persos vivent trankilou leur vie sans que je puisse rien faire… Pauvre moi !

Encore une dernière fois bonne lecture et j'ai été très heureuse que vous me suiviez tout au long de cette fic ! J'espère que je vous 'reverrais' (enfin vous m'avez compris !) !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

« Hermione ! » Cria Mrs Granger en se précipitant vers le lit où se trouvait sa fille qui tourna la tête vers sa mère en souriant. Drago ne la quittait pas des yeux, perdu dans la contemplation des expressions du visage d'Hermione qui lui étaient familière et qu'il avait cru perdre à jamais.

Mrs Granger prit sa fille dans ses bras et Hermione répondit à cette étreinte avec les faibles forces qu'elle possédait. Visiblement elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais devant tant de visages souriants, elle souriait à son tour.

Le médicomage écarta légèrement Mrs Granger pour examiner Hermione d'un maniement habile de sa baguette. Son sourire s'agrandit et il fit signe à ses collègues de partir et sortit à leur suite. Hermione continuait à regarder autour d'elle comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus, jusqu'à ce que Drago prenne la parole.

« Hermione... Ne me laisses plus s'il te plaît...»

La gryffondor posa son regard sur le serpentard. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, des cernes et les traits de son visage étaient encore légèrement crispés d'inquiétude. Il avait un air grave après lui avoir dit cette dernière phrase et Hermione sentit son sourire s'effacer.

« Drago… »

Le blond s'avança doucement vers sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il enfouie son visage dans les cheveux et respira l'odeur d'Hermione avant de la relâcher.

« Raconte moi… Raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé, comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Qui m'a trouvé ? » Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

« Je…_ Nous_ sommes partis te chercher. »

« _Vous_ ?»

« Oui. Moi, les deux Weasley et Potter. Je voulais partir seuls mais ils ont insisté. »

Drago s'arrêta car Hermione semblait soudain réfléchir de façon intense.

« Alors c'est ça qu'_il_ voulait… En m'enlevant il voulait te faire venir toi, mais surtout il voulait faire venir Harry… Il savait que tu viendrais et que malgré vos désaccords Harry t'accompagnerait. C'était tellement prévisible, il aurait eu tord de s'en privé !... Mais alors ils se sont rencontrés, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai pas vu leur rencontre, en fait personne ne l'a vu, mais ils se sont battus et Potter l'a tué. »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

« Je pensais que tu serais plus heureuse. »

« Je le suis, mais je suis aussi triste pour Harry… Je savais qu'il le ferait, qu'il y arriverait, mais je pense que ça va le hanter pendant un moment. »

Hermione eut l'air ailleurs pendant quelques instants et Drago vit que son autre main s'était placée sur son ventre maintenant redevenu plat. Des larmes commençaient à se former au coin des yeux sombres de la jeune fille et le serpentard lui caressa la joue.

« Non Hermione, tu te trompes. »

Il se leva et lui baisa le front avant de se diriger vers le berceau d'où il sortit un bébé emmailloté dans une petite couverture rose pâle. Il la déposa délicatement dans les bras de la gryffondor comme l'avait fait sa mère pour lui précédemment. Hermione resta un moment interdite et Mrs Granger se moucha bruyamment.

« Elle est magnifique ma petite-fille ! » Dit cette dernière en émergeant de son mouchoir.

Mais Hermione ne réagissait pas, elle était apparemment sous le choc et Drago inquiet reprit Debbie pour la remettre dans son berceau. Il demanda poliment à Mr et Mrs Granger de le laisser avec leur fille, ce qu'ils acceptèrent malgré leur envie de rester. Quand ils eurent quitté la pièce, le serpentard alla s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« Hermione, je… »

« Je croyais que… » Le coupa-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots. Drago s'approcha un peu plus et l'a prit dans ses bras et elle se cramponna à lui de toutes ses forces. D'une main il lui caressait les cheveux tandis que de l'autre il l'a maintenait fermement contre lui.

« Je sais ce que tu croyais, je le croyais aussi… Et aussi… Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu étais…Presque… Et… » Sa gorge se serra et il ne pu plus dire un mot, se contentant de la bercer doucement. Ils étaient tout deux… Tout _trois_ passés si près de la mort, les événements n'avaient pas été très faciles, mais maintenant ils étaient réunis.

Drago sentit qu'Hermione avait cessé de pleurer, mais continua à la bercer pendant un moment avant de se dégager un peu pour voir qu'elle s'était endormie. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que cette fois il était sûr qu'elle se réveillerait.

Après un mois de convalescence à Ste Mangouste, Hermione fut autorisée à revenir à Poudlard, bien décidée à finir son année et décrocher son diplôme. Dumbledore leur affirma avoir pris des dispositions pour qu'ils puissent avoir Déborah avec eux à Poudlard. Une elfe de maison fut mise à leur disposition pour s'en occuper pendant la journée et leurs appartements de préfets avait été modifié pour qu'une des deux chambres deviennent celle du bébé.

Ils étaient arrivé à l'école en début d'après-midi et n'avaient croisé quasiment personne car tous étaient en cours. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle le soir venu, ce fut donc la première fois depuis leur retour qu'ils apparaissaient devant tous les élèves de l'école. Drago portait Debbie qui agitait malhabilement ses petits poings potelés et Hermione et lui riaient en la voyant faire. Quand ils levèrent les yeux, ils rencontrèrent un nombre faramineux de regards posés sur eux : toute l'attention était braquée sur eux, même les professeurs les regardaient. Drago reprit immédiatement un visage impassible et foudroya la salle du regard, ce qui fit baisser les yeux de beaucoup. Hermione quant à elle répondit timidement à un signe qu'Hagrid lui avait fait. Sans demander son reste, elle fila vers la table des gryffondors et Drago l'y suivit avec un air de dédain non dissimulé. Tout au long du repas, des élèves se retournaient pour les voir et chuchotaient ensuite de longs monologues à l'oreille de leur voisin ou voisine. Le serpentard les ignora royalement, occupé à donner le biberon à sa fille, pendant qu'Hermione mal à l'aise commençait à se décrisper.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione, c'était pareil quand on est revenu. » Lança Ginny à son amie pour la détendre un peu. « Il faut leur laisser le temps de vider tout leur stock ! Quand ils auront fini de dégoiser sur tel ou tel fait, réel ou non, ils se lasseront et passeront à autre chose. »

La Brune sourit en voyant le clin d'œil que lui envoyait sa camarade aux cheveux flamboyant avant de prendre Debbie dans ses bras pour que Drago puisse manger à son tour. Les regards portés sur lui étaient de diverse nature, allant du scepticisme, au dégoût en passant par l'admiration qu'Hermione fut surprise de voir dans certains regards. Ron lui avait expliqué pendant qu'elle mangeait que Dumbledore avait mis les élèves au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Il était bien sûr passé sur les détails, mais l'essentiel avait été dit. Les thèses abondaient concernant les passages sur lesquels le directeur était resté vague, cela semblait même être devenue** _le_** sujet à la mode à Poudlard.

Quand Drago eut finit son repas, il fit signe à Hermione qu'il allait se coucher. Il n'en montrait rien, mais cette journée, assez inhabituelle par rapport à celle qu'il avait passé les dernières semaines à Ste Mangouste avec la gryffondor, l'avait épuisée. Elle hésita un instant entre rester auprès de ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et suivre le serpentard. Finalement elle serra Debbie un peu plus étroitement dans ses bras avant de se lever et se dirigea vers la grande porte. Des regards cette fois moins nombreux les suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de leur vue en tournant après la porte. Les chuchotements se firent subitement moins discrets.

Une fois dans leurs appartements, Hermione alla dans la chambre de Debbie. Elle l'installa dans le lit et agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître une harpe. Elle agita encore une fois sa main et des doigts invisibles se mirent à pincer les cordes pour faire s'élever une mélodie. Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait entendu cette mélodie… Bien qu'à l'époque celle-ci fut accompagnée de ronflements sonores d'un chien géant à trois têtes…

Drago se dirigea vers sa chambre, complètement emporté par la fatigue. Cette journée lui avait paru un vrai marathon… Il s'était levé très tôt et avait dû se préparer rapidement pour rejoindre Hermione, qu'il avait trouvé en pleine discussion avec le médicomage lui indiquant les dernières recommandations. Dumbledore était arrivé peu après et ils avaient transplané dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix… Ou plutôt l'ex-QG étant donné les récents événements. Il y avait eu beaucoup de monde pour les accueillir : la moitié de la famille Weasley, Harry, Rémus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley et beaucoup d'autres. Visiblement le démantèlement de l'Ordre du Phénix se passait dans la bonne humeur et ils furent tous ravis de l'arrivée d'Hermione. Mrs Weasley l'étreignit avec force et ils la saluèrent chaleureusement, accordant un salut plus contenu pour le serpentard. Ils avaient passé la mâtinée au QG et Dumbledore et les autres leur avaient expliqué la 'version officielle' de la chute de Voldemort et quand ils furent en nombre plus restreint, Harry leur expliqua vaguement comment cela s'était passé de son côté. Vers midi, ils avaient de nouveau transplané avec Dumbledore pour arriver chez Mr et Mrs Granger qui souhaitaient voir leur fille avant qu'elle ne reprenne les cours. Le directeur s'était bien vite excusé pour retourner à Poudlard et après deux heures ils en firent autant… Non, cette journée n'avait pas été de tout repos !

Le blond s'affala mollement sur son lit et quand Hermione entra dans la pièce il n'avait pas bouger. Doucement, elle lui dit de se mettre au lit et il obéit à la manière d'un esprit possédé. Il était déjà couché quand elle se glissa à son tour dans les draps et il l'attrapa vivement pour la caler contre lui retrouvant là un de ses automatismes. La jeune fille sourit en sentant de nouveau les bras possessifs autour d'elle et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas dormi dans ses bras ? Des semaines… Mais ils avaient repris leurs habitudes comme si de rien n'était ! C'était comme si il ne s'était rien passé depuis la dernière fois où elle s'était réveillée entourée de cette douce chaleur.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre son torse et leva les yeux vers le visage de Drago, dont elle rencontra le regard dans la pénombre.

« Je te croyais déjà endormi. » Dit-elle en se collant un peu plus contre le corps chaud de serpentard.

« J'étais fatigué, mais bizarrement je n'arrive plus à m'endormir. »

« Parfois quand on est très fatigué on arrive pas à dormir. »

« Oui et puis aussi c'est difficile quand tu te colles contre moi comme ça… » Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. « Et puis j'aimerais profiter un peu de pouvoir te serrer contre moi, ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais de le faire. »

« Ca m'a manqué aussi. »

Elle ne voyait que le scintillement des yeux du blond mais cela lui suffisait pour savoir quel regard il lui adressait. Doucement il avança ses lèvres, frôlant celle de la gryffondor qui sentait son souffle chaud sur elle. Il s'approcha un peu plus, touchant à peine ses lèvres, avant de s'éloigner pour mieux revenir, appuyant un peu plus ses lèvres, jusqu'à les souder complètement. Il tourna un peu la tête pour approfondir le baiser et ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment les yeux brillants et Hermione laissa échapper des larmes.

« Non, ne pleures pas… » Lui chuchota-t-il en la berçant doucement.

« Je suis tellement heureuse… ! » Articula-t-elle la tête enfouie dans le creux du cou du serpentard. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça serait possible ! »

« Je sais, moi aussi. » Répondit-il en passant sa main sur les cheveux ondulés de sa belle. « Moi aussi. »

Fin

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Et voilà le travail !

N'empêche ça a failli partir en sucette sur la fin et j'ai évité la « scène chaude » de peu ! Désolée pour ceux qui voulait que ça se finisse par « dis maman comment on fait les bébés » volume 2, mais Drago était claqué et Hermy aussi…(et j'ai super du mal à faire les scènes chaudes mais bon faut pas trop le dire !)

Sinon bah ce chapitre était tout doux, tout décontractant à écrire. Il n'y aura pas d'épilogue, je suis désolée, car ce chapitre est en quelque sorte un épilogue. Il n'y aura pas de suite non plus, car je n'ai pas d'idée… Cependant si quelqu'un à une idée, que cette personne n'hésite pas, je suis touuute ouïe !

Si vous avez une critique sur cette fic maintenant qu'elle est finie, n'hésitez pas, ça me servira pour mes fics suivantes !


End file.
